蒙恩
by Cathryn F Roren
Summary: 架空帝国设定的abo。
1. 易感期

第一章 易感期

托里斯咳的厉害，他被猛地射进喉咙的大股精液呛得不轻。眼角潮红着，褐发湿漉漉的粘在脸颊上。但他仍抬起一只手示意自己没问题。他平息了一下，用手背蹭去了嘴角沾染的白浊。疲惫又凄惨的模样。但他还是笑了，就好像在假装什么都没有发生的样子。

托里斯的笑容如果是食物，那么菲利克斯恐怕早就吃厌了。但这回不一样，那个笑容糟糕的让菲利克斯想要一拳挥过去，唯一阻碍他的是高潮后的疲倦，以及欲望被满足的舒适——托里斯的手还放在他腿根，差一点就能蹭到阴茎底部膨大的结。"你可以走了。"他对棕发omega摇摇头。

几乎是下意识地，托里斯看向门口，停了几秒转过头看着他。"……我的抑制剂……"他的嘴唇颤抖着，声音被压得极轻。"在桌面上。"金发alpha不耐烦地挥挥手。

托里斯沉默着下床，光着脚走到堆满书籍的桌子前。装着他需要的药片的木盒被压在波诺弗瓦的诗歌选集下。他拿起书，准备像往常一样拿到金发女孩的房间，却少有地迟疑了。已经是午夜，雅金卡小姐肯定睡着了，毕竟明天要忙很久——不，即使她睡着了，这本书也应该还给她，而不是悄悄消失在哥哥的书架上。雅金卡应该拥有选择书籍的自由，至少是在脱离父兄后。

"晚安！"他听见菲利克斯闷闷的声音，于是抓起书和盒子走出房间。对比充满信息素的室内，只有月光照明的走廊足以让没穿外套的他打个寒颤。但他还是要走回尽头自己的小房间，好好洗个脸，然后休息，准备迎接明天的各种麻烦事儿。两颗药，今晚吃一片，明早醒来再吃一片，足以让他的信息素平稳到下一次发情期。

走廊上也铺有地毯，阻隔了从地板进入脚底的寒气。医生总是提醒他不能光脚走路，但他也没什么机会染上风寒，或者是各种不利于omega的疾病——当然他不介意。这幅大地毯是几年前老卢卡谢维奇要求更换的，老爷子珍惜极了，生怕仆人们弄坏了这块珍贵的地毯——他死后没两个月，这块地毯就被大儿子烧了个洞。现在当然补好了，只是新布料的触感总归和旧的不一样。

不远处就是雅金卡·伍卡谢维佐夫娜小姐的房间，这个名字还剩下几小时的使用期限。她睡了吗？是否在为明天担忧？托里斯抓紧诗集，悄悄把耳朵贴在厚重的木门上，只听见蛀虫啃噬木板的声音。他想像以前一样推门进去，检查雅金卡是否踢掉被子，却在迟疑后转身离去。他怕雅金卡醒来，影响她第二天的精力，更怕激起他对这个十九岁大姑娘的感情。在他走进菲利克斯房间之前，仅仅是瞥见雅金卡在房间里擦眼睛，就已经让这颗重感情的心受到重击。她在难过什么呢？是因为哥哥不来和她最后说说话？还是因为要面对完全陌生的生活？

好啦，托里斯，雅格娜是大姑娘了。他把自己从无谓的担忧中拔出来。她已经接受了良好的教育，是个出色的omega，即使菲利克斯替她包办了所有相应的事务，她也依旧会很幸福。他在心里一遍遍重复着，走进自己的房间。

洗脸，换衣服，上床，吃抑制剂。他在黑暗中一气呵成。他感到头晕，困意和抑制剂的副作用同时把他拽进半梦半醒的漩涡。他努力把这种不适朝好的方面想，比如儿时躺在麦田的阳光底下，雅金卡穿着花裙子从他身上跃过，菲利克斯在远处追逐被风吹掉的帽子——他努力将抑制剂的副作用想象成这种美妙的眩晕，然后沉进带着阳光气味的麦田中。


	2. 新娘

第二章 新娘

"托里斯，今天好好享受吧，别给我丢脸就好。"

托里斯揉了揉太阳穴，随意应付了菲利克斯丢过来的叮嘱。早上吃下去的抑制剂、质量上乘的酒、以及玻璃杯反射进眼睛的光混成让他眩晕的试剂，再加上周围嘈杂的人声提炼，以及看着雅金卡亲吻伊丽莎白时的感触万千来催化。这一切的一切刚好足够把他弄晕，却不足以让他自暴自弃地睡过去。

眼看着托里斯回应，菲利克斯才稍微放心了些。他用两根食指戳在托里斯嘴角，上上下下调整者，直到弄出一个堪称完美的微笑才心满意足放下手。"好，你现在很好看而且很有亲和力，就算波诺弗瓦来搭话也要保持！"没等托里斯回话，年轻的侯爵就从座位上跳起，像只飞进丛林的鹦鹉那般钻进了人群中。

托里斯对着他的背影沉默一秒，还是选择扶起刚刚被踹翻的椅子，端坐在自己的位置上。最给菲利克斯面子的选择是跟上去，陪他参与到贵族alpha们的谈话中，然后可能被哪个用一柄长剑争取到菲利克斯同意的公子哥拉到房间里——虽然他不觉得自己的长相那么有吸引力，但alpha们总是对别人的东西更感兴趣——他还是情愿坐在座位上。

他看见一群贵族alpha中的雅金卡，她显得很娇小，笑容像熟透的樱桃，斜靠在伊丽莎白肩膀上。为了自己的婚礼特意穿上长裙的伊丽莎白捏了一下她包在蕾丝手套里的手，挑着眉毛向周围的单身alpha们炫耀自己的新娘——幸运的雅格娜小姐，她已经被包裹在爱情的幸福中啦！

等等，雅金卡已经不能被称为小姐了。托里斯苦笑一下。他本来不想参加婚礼，但雅金卡在菲利克斯面前跺了跺脚，菲利克斯只好把他带来，他也只能在见到穿着礼服的雅金卡时像老套地故事书般回忆十九年前小小一团的雅金卡被包在襁褓中，粉白的脸颊像剥了壳的鸡蛋；十二年前她向所有人宣告要成为一个持家的omega然后嫁给托里斯，菲利克斯在一旁笑得直不起腰；七年前她看着托里斯被送给菲利克斯，气得剪了长发连着三天把自己关在房间里。现在呢，她是所有omega羡慕的对象。

——从小就知道自己要成为什么人，卢卡谢维奇家的特有天赋。托里斯咽下一大口酒，任由酒精冲击着自己的思维。对比起雅金卡本人，刚开始他反而更担心——要知道直到海德薇莉女公爵提出联姻，雅金卡才见到了未来的结婚对象。

 _我获得自由的时候，才拥有了属于我自己的歌声。_

托里斯念叨着在诗集中看到的句子。一个小时前，他打算把诗集还给雅金卡，新娘接过书，低头看了看身上的礼服，又把书递给了他。"我已经不需要了。"她低下头。"留着吧，你会喜欢的。"

托里斯几乎是看着她扑上来拥抱，然后从自己怀里溜走的。他咀嚼完玻璃杯中剩余的酒液，酒精让他齿根发颤。无奈和愤懑在胸腔中翻涌，只想找个渠道迸出来，把欢乐的现场撕得粉碎。

"嘿伙计，闷闷不乐的干什么？喜欢的姑娘嫁人了吗？哈哈哈哈我懂的！"

托里斯抬起头，在他身边坐下的年轻人拍拍他的肩膀，他用余光观察了这个小伙子——年轻，有活力，并不瘦弱，金发像被阳光染过——然后扯出刚才菲利克斯调整过的笑容："不是的，我……"

"噢，你是omega，那就是喜欢的姑娘娶了别人，没事没事我也懂！"年轻人大笑着伸出手。"开玩笑的，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，从坏心情中拯救你的英雄！"

"托里斯·罗利那提斯。"托里斯握住他的手——阿尔弗雷德力气很大，几乎弄痛了他。"好吧，托里斯，告诉我你为什么一个人喝闷酒，让我帮你解决问题。"

托里斯抿起嘴唇。他不知道这是否能跟阿尔弗雷德说——家族里的事情不应该告诉外人，何况是只见了一面的小伙子。如果他是个偷小道消息去卖的坏家伙呢？如果他嘴巴不老实，添油加醋说出去呢？如果……如果他和菲利克斯结过仇，是特地跑来从托里斯嘴里套话的，告诉他岂不是打自己主人的脸？他准备随便编个理由搪塞过去，但这个念头在他直视阿尔弗雷德时烟消云散——他不觉得有这么一双纯净又坚定的蓝眼睛的人会如此卑鄙。加上酒精的催化，单词几乎是无意识地从他喉咙里滑出。

"——在订婚前，她甚至没见过海德薇莉女公爵。"他知道海德薇莉公爵家的子嗣都是优秀的Alpha，但也仅此而已。雅金卡知道的也不过如此，在这个决定所有的参与者中，只有菲利克斯和那位公爵称得上熟悉。他看着年轻人皱起眉头，才发觉刚才那句话简直没头没脑，窘迫险些让他的脸烧起来。"抱歉。"

"我懂了。这又是那些贵族alpha为了家族利益擅自做出的决定。"

托里斯迟疑着，不知道应不应该点头。阿尔弗雷德像是看透了什么，在嘴上做了个拉拉链的动作："放心，你对我说什么都可以，英雄不会说出去的。"

那些想说的快速从腹部涌上来，堵在喉咙中。托里斯张开嘴，却不知道该说什么——他有太多太多想说的，那些字句结成一团，互相缠绕，短时间内无法从中抽出独立的观点。更别说诗集中的内容也加到了这场混乱中，他朴实的叹息和波诺弗瓦华丽的字句缠绕在一起，分不清彼此。

"omega的命运不在自己手中。"他终究还是说出来了。"我们不是自由的。"

"……我能理解。"阿尔弗雷德点头。"我也是omega。"

意料之外，托里斯抬头仔仔细细打量了他一番，对比社会上人们对omega的一贯印象，阿尔弗雷德确实更像个alpha。尽管有周遭的香水和酒精味干扰，他还是艰难地分辨出了一缕玫瑰香味。

"啊哈哈哈，想不到吧？不过不怪你，在性别觉醒前，谁都觉得我是alpha，想嫁给我的omega能排满整条街。"阿尔弗雷德挑起眉毛。"后来成了omega，我还是能把来提亲的alpha一个个揍趴下，艾米丽总说我嫁不出去了——谁他妈想嫁人啊？"阿尔弗雷德举起手，似乎是想比个中指，环顾左右还是放弃了。"不过也是万幸……哈，说说你吧，你是做什么的？

"……我是卢卡谢维奇侯爵的艺术品。"托里斯咽了咽口水，让自己保持平静——即使过了七年，在谈到自己的身份时，他还是有种奇怪的不真实感。

"艺术品！" 阿尔弗雷德咋了咋舌。"他们总是没把omega当成人看待。连称呼也是物件似的——看起来他待你还算不错，至少你很有精神，不像那个谁手上的小可怜，身上脸上都青青紫紫的。卢卡谢维奇还算是一个好家伙，不然我一定要你冲着他引以为傲的脸来一拳，打掉他的犬齿，看他怎么对咱们的同胞打标记！"他好似想到了什么，低低的哦了一声。"英雄一成年，家里那个迂腐的老头子就想把我嫁出去换一门好生意。但hero当然是好样的！离开了家他就半点儿也管不着了。艾米莉也是一样，哈！"

阿尔弗雷德张扬的笑容惹得托里斯有些走神了。但在公众场合大声的说这种话终究是件危险事儿，他冲阿尔弗雷德比了一个"嘘"的动作，又忍不住和他谈论下去："那你打算怎么办？"

"怎么办？当然是——改变这个不平等的制度！"阿尔弗雷德挥了挥拳头，却放轻了声音。

托里斯没有追问下去，阿尔弗雷德却打开了话匣子："英雄想参加骑士团！可惜他们说不收omega，太不公平了，明明我比那些骑士厉害上太多……他们判断一个人是否能战斗的标准居然还包含那么点儿信息素！哼，等着吧，我绝对会让他们后悔的。"

托里斯低下头，盯着自己的手指。他也想过进入骑士团，只是这个念头随着十七岁那年身体的燥热消失了。或许从那个时候开始，他就已经接受了身为omega的命运——被冠以另一个人的姓氏，为他生育，然后把精力泡在小孩身上。他想告诉阿尔弗雷德这是避不开的命运，这是omega特有的天性，谁也无法逃过。

也许是声带拒绝发出看似正确的谎言，也许是对年轻omega自信心的一丝怜悯，他没能说出这句话。显而易见地，阿尔弗雷德和他不一样，他不安分守己，不甘心依附于任何人。虽然他没有与整个制度抗衡的力量，但托里斯不觉得自己有资格妄下结论。他会成为自己的主人，真正意义上的主人，他将达成一切希望达成的，也将改变一切希望改变的。

"哈！"肩膀又被大力拍了一下，托里斯一个激灵，菲利克斯这才心满意足地拍了拍手上的灰。阿尔弗雷德没绷住，扑哧一声笑了出来，对得意洋洋的贵族伸出手："恭喜，卢卡谢维奇侯爵。"

"谢谢，阿尔弗。"菲利克斯眯着眼睛，握住阿尔弗雷德伸过来的手。"你是想让我行吻手礼呢，还是只想握个手呢？""噢，请把这个机会留给英雄。"阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛凑上去，嘴唇一点点接近菲利克斯的手背，最终停在不足一寸处，另一人大笑着抽回手。

托里斯呆愣着，直到菲利克斯又拍了拍他的肩膀："托里，我看你是喝傻啦！出去透透气吧。"

"……是。"他搓了搓发烫的脸颊，起身面对菲利克斯，对方正张开五指当梳子，试图把披散的头发梳整齐。一如既往，托里斯帮自己的主人绑好头发，整理没扣好的领子和露出一边的衬衣下摆。他几乎想要闭上眼睛，这样就不用面对菲利克斯，也可以把自己的问题挡住。

"英雄先走了！回见！"阿尔弗雷德起身对他们告别。菲利克斯挥手致意，再转身面对他时笑容不改。

无数个问题在舌尖盘旋，但他迟疑了：他不该过问那么多，他本就没有权力过问主人的事，有些事他不应该知道，做个安分守己的人就好，菲利克斯也不喜欢被人问这问那。他只是个艺术品，不是菲利克斯的挚友，也不是他的亲人。

但余下的担心还是冲破了规矩，他允许自己的目光放肆地越过另一人花纹繁复的衣领，像他本人无所顾忌的思想。菲利克斯没有躲闪，甚至笑容也没有变："爱操心的托里，你真的需要去透透气了。"


	3. 艺术品

菲利克斯揉揉太阳穴，四周繁杂的响声敲击着他的耳膜。遗留的疲倦和酒精让他有些头痛，但对他的思维毫无影响，至少别人看来如此。

伊丽莎白无意识地捻着手指——旁人都知道她想抽烟——但脸上的兴奋一丝没减。她不停地说话，像是要把这二十几年积蓄的能量都爆发出来。基尔伯特靠在一旁闭目养神，显然兴致缺缺。

但菲利克斯必须要打断她："莉兹，你有在来宾名单上作更改吗？""没有。"伊丽莎白使劲儿按了一下手指尖。

"但我没有邀请阿尔弗雷德。"菲利克斯抬了抬下巴。"他是怎么……"

"哈，别想多了，他是我带的。"基尔伯特睁开眼睛。"准确来说，他要求跟着伊万，伊万又要跟着本大爷。时间紧就没和你俩说。"

"原来殿下是你带进来的！"伊丽莎白提高音调。"且不说他打乱了计划……你知不知道穿着这身衣服行礼有多麻烦！他还特意提醒我把裙子踩脏了！""有点感恩之情好吗，"基尔伯特嗤之以鼻。"好歹我还给你说了一两句好话，作为交换，你应该让契克到我这儿做事……"

"一两句好话弥补不了我的损失，贝什米特。 而且契克已经死了。就在几周前。"伊丽莎白举起拳头。"没什么好奇怪的。加兰特家的人亲自派人动的手，就为了把莱维斯塞到我身边。呵。艺术品生的没了爹，就只能指望正室生的能——怎么着？还生气了？这能怪我吗？？"

"行了，你俩把手放下。"菲利克斯拦在快碰到一起的二人间，伊丽莎白咳嗽一声，退回去翻了个白眼。

"后面再整加兰特，回归正题。"基尔伯特对伊丽莎白比了个中指。"菲利克斯，你的艺术品刚才是不是和琼斯聊了一会儿？"他凑近一些，压低了声音。"你得看好他。"

菲利克斯还想追问，却被伊丽莎白使劲拍了一下。他的余光瞟到伊万的身影慢慢接近，只能把还没出口的单词咽回肚里。

"哦天啊基尔伯特，快把你的领子扣好。你爹难道没教过你什么是礼貌——殿下。"伊丽莎白屈膝行礼，菲利克斯和基尔伯特快速整了整衣服，也跟着行礼。伊万笑着走过，直径向门口走去。菲利克斯的眼神跟着他穿过人群，一路向外。他踮起脚尖，试图在门口一簇簇人中找到托里斯。但他没成功，外面是晴天，不知道哪个没经验的侍者抬起盘子，反射的阳光晃得他眼睛生疼。但他出神地盯着那片光，好像哪儿有什么好东西等着他去拿，比身后两人的报复心更吸引人。

"菲利克斯？"肩膀被大力拍下，他这才反应过来，转头对两个人眨眨眼掩饰。"我太累啦，伊丽莎白，该回去了。"

"那雅金卡……？"伊丽莎白皱起眉头。菲利克斯抿了抿嘴唇，对她扯出个大大的笑容。"我就不跟她说再见了，免得她把脸上的粉用眼泪全冲了——雅格娜哭起来没完没了的，建议时刻准备好草莓蛋糕。至于基尔，"他顿了顿。"下次猎场见。"

菲利克斯闭上眼睛，享受着托里斯的焦虑。他自上马车开始就没和托里斯说一句话，现在对方连呼吸都变得不太对劲儿，刻意放缓了，好像是在掩饰自己的焦躁。他在心里数着时间——来吧，再等几十秒，焦虑就会冲破警戒线，然后托里斯会自己开口——

"菲利克斯。"他睁开眼睛，看着托里斯张开被咬得变形的嘴唇。"谢谢你带我来……我知道艺术品应该没资格参加，这算是破例……"

"嗨呀，怎么着也得让雅金卡的小骑士来看看嘛。"他学着托里斯的样子咬了咬嘴唇，对方因这个取笑的动作低下头，他也一如既往地从捉弄中获取了快感。"再说了，你不也交了阿尔弗这个好朋友吗？"

托里斯迟疑了一秒："琼斯先生他……""我知道，他很优秀。"菲利克斯打断托里斯。"年轻、英俊、有才华——估计已经被哪个显贵看中了。想想看，谁能有幸娶到这么棒的omega！"他瞟了自己的艺术品一眼，从鼻腔发出短促的笑声。"当然啦，阿尔弗怎么能甘心就这样结婚生子呢？"

托里斯猛地抬头，菲利克斯看向自己的脚尖："不过也挺可惜的……他如果能参加骑士团，一定大有作为。"他有种劫后余生的庆幸，这种庆幸持续了七年，让他在从前的噩梦中惊醒时有些许慰藉。但在遇见阿尔弗雷德时会变成满满的遗憾和愧疚。

"啊……换个话题吧。"他打了个哈欠，强行把托里斯带进另一个问题。"关于达莉娅的事，我思考了很久——"他拉长音调，托里斯的心也跟着一起悬了起来。"你猜猜我怎么想？"

托里斯眯起眼睛，很显然在揣测。菲利克斯显出胜利的微笑，拍拍托里斯的肩膀。"虽然没有艺术品抛头露面的先例，不过我觉得去学点东西没什么不好。"

"什么？"托里斯迟疑了一下，似乎在思考这个答案。在望向菲利克斯的眼睛数秒，确定对方并没有在开玩笑后。他的眼睛里多了几分光彩，亮得像带着裂痕在太阳下闪光的绿色玻璃。"菲利克斯……侯爵。谢谢您！我……"菲利克斯挑起眉毛，看着艺术品控制不住地扬起唇角，自己也忍不住笑了。他像是觊觎橱柜中糖浆的孩子一般渴望给予的快感，在有机会时不顾喉咙被灼疼，使劲吞下一大口，在之后的两个小时里一遍遍舔嘴唇回味。

"但是——"他赶在托里斯挤出更多感激的话语前举起一根手指。"你不能正式在那儿工作。只是在完成你的本职工作之余额外再给自己找些事做……当然，你还要对你的主人抱有十二万分的感激。"

托里斯抬起手触碰了一下自己的面颊似乎想控制一下上扬的嘴角，但那没有起到什么作用，他仍笑容未减。菲利克斯没有痛快的毫无条件的答应，反而让他稍稍放下心来。

"我明白的，您放心吧。"


	4. 医生

托里斯已经习惯了这间房子，也习惯了站在旁边做些小事，比如帮忙消毒或者配置一些不算复杂的药品——至少在他看来，只要反复的做上几次，就不再算是令人紧张的大事。但更多人不这么认为。比如房子的主人，达莉亚医生，一个温柔能干的beta女性。她把托里斯的感谢信收了起来，拉着他絮絮叨叨这是多么令人高兴的事——居然有贵族同意艺术品发展感兴趣的事业，这会是个多好的人。

托里斯只能附和的点头，在此之前，他从未觉得自己是为这份工作而生，接下来也不会。在失去进入骑士团的资格后，他一直想给自己找点事做，而这是少数法律允许omega参加的工作之一。做点什么比无所事事要好很多，兴许还能躲过公子哥儿们的恶趣味——他也不想怀疑菲利克斯。

这份差事充实又丰富，字面意义上的。不同的疾病，不同的伤口，不同的药品，不同的人——刚打完架的alpha，盯着别人家未长成的小孩，嘴里说着下流话；互相搀扶的beta夫妻，因膝下无子过得极度艰难；被人送来的omega，不知打过几次胎，央求达莉亚在打胎的同时一定要保住他的子宫。当托里斯把他的脸擦干净时，他死死抓住托里斯的手腕。"你是托里斯？"他的声音里带着哭腔。"拜托，帮帮我……如果我不能怀孕，会被赶出去的。"

托里斯蹲下，握住那个男人细瘦的手指："你认识我？""总是一副超脱世外的样子，也不留心看看身边。我知道你的主人是谁，你这个幸运的家伙……"他的眼睛泛红，死死盯着托里斯。"我的主人……他一直想让我生个孩子，但他的妻子……我已经被迫打了好几次，但这次一定会藏好……拜托了，他一个孩子也没有……"

托里斯后来飞也似地逃走了，他不想知道达莉亚是否真能保留那个可怜艺术品的生育能力，这只是强加在他身上的压力。他也没把这件事告诉任何人，包括菲利克斯——"真是个可怜的家伙，下辈子投个好胎吧。"那个无忧无虑的贵族一定会这么说。

——如果你是他，一定不会那么想。托里斯把注意力拉回到刚清洗干净的玻璃杯上，准备给新来的可怜人配药——达莉亚出门了，这间医馆暂时由他负责。配完药之后，要给截了肢的中年beta换药，然后是那个长了疮的小女孩……这比照顾菲利克斯和雅金卡两个人都累，至少他们还有精力跑来跑去。

他把药液倒进杯子里，穿过狭小房间中窄小的过道，侧着身子避开看护的家属，到了刚打掉孩子的omega身边。那个男子刚醒，蓝色眼睛滴溜溜地盯着天花板，上面有一只结网的蜘蛛。"托里斯，我很渴。"他扭过头。"这药让我的嗓子很干。能不能喝点别的？"

"你先喝药，待会儿我去帮你倒一杯水。"托里斯把玻璃杯递到他嘴边。男人拨了一下额前修剪整齐的金发，慢慢咽下托里斯倾倒在他嘴里的药液，喉结颤动似乎是在品尝美酒——如果托里斯没闻到杯里散发的苦涩。直到他咽下最后一口药液，像之前那样拉住托里斯的手腕，拍了拍床边："陪我一会儿吧，只要三分钟。"

"那就三分钟。"托里斯坐在床边，男人心满意足地把脑袋搭在枕头上："你多大了？"

"二十五。"托里斯如实回答。

"比我大一岁……还没怀上过吧？"男人扯起嘴角。"我三年前被送给主人……一个月后就有了。当时我欣喜若狂，主人也很高兴，让我给这个小孩取名字。路弗斯，我很喜欢这个名字。可惜后来夫人往我的汤里加了药。真可惜……我又尝试了几次，主人也很心急。但那有什么办法？我本来以为，把事情告诉主人，他就能保护我，可是……" 他耸耸肩，视线落在托里斯的棉布长裤上。"他只能抱着我，告诉我有些话不能说。还好他没告诉夫人。"

托里斯拍了拍他的肩膀，搜肠刮肚却找不到一句安慰的话，也没资格安慰——在十人大小房间里的画眉怎能安慰挤在狭小鸟笼里的金丝雀？

"唉，真倒霉。反正我的希望都寄托在柯克兰身上喽！"男人对他微笑。"他出航也有几个月了，这次回来估计又能带不少货。主人应该会去买一个，多一个能生孩子的，多好。"

托里斯张了张嘴，却被达莉亚佯装平静的声音打断："托里斯！快过来！"

他对男人抱歉的笑笑，低声拜托坐在旁边的另一位病人的家属给男人倒一杯水。便急匆匆的向门口走去。在病房外的转角，他看见了并没有听起来那么淡定的达莉亚，身后的长椅上坐着个脏兮兮的小孩，低着脑袋晃荡着右腿。达莉亚抱起那个小孩，把他交到托里斯怀中，让他赶紧抱上楼。那个孩子比托里斯想象的轻很多，脏兮兮的金发黏在额头上。托里斯剪开他的长裤，小孩不自觉地瑟缩了一下。

"乖，别怕，你叫什么？"达莉亚戴上手套，检查小孩不敢做出大动作的左腿。小孩挺了挺胸，大声说："女士，我叫彼得……"他的声音戛然而止，顿了几秒又小声重复一遍。"就叫彼得。""噢，彼得，是个英雄的名字。"镊子上吸饱酒精的棉团触到了伤口，彼得倒吸一口凉气。"忍耐一下，彼得，你的家人呢？"

"我的家人……嗯……。"彼得用大拇指拨弄着鼻子，像是在转移自己的注意力。"老先生已经死了，那些人也说我不是他们的家人，所以我现在没有家人。"

托里斯叹了口气，这肯定又是谁家艺术品的孩子，在生父死后被扫地出门，流落街头。不过精神头还不错，估计在街上没晃悠几天。如果再过上那么几天，这小孩还算圆的脸蛋就会瘪下去，再加上这些伤，很可能连找食物的力气都没有，衣服被小巷子里称王称霸的孩子夺走，扔在下水沟里苟延残喘。还好达莉亚在把他带了回来。

"好了。你先睡一会儿。"达莉亚给彼得包扎好伤口，两张凳子拼在一起当作临时床位。她轻手轻脚地走向托里斯。

"他大概是个艺术品的孩子……你也知道并不是所有的人都有好运气。"达莉亚解开有些松散的辫子，用缎带重新把它系紧。"你有个好主人，亲爱的托里斯，很多人梦寐以求呢。"

"谢谢。"托里斯对她点头，但他认为现在更应该谈论彼得。"达莉亚，彼得他……"

"他拉着我的衣角要吃的，但是腿好像有问题，我就给带回来了。"达莉亚摇摇头。"那都是些什么啊，棍子打出来的伤，还有长好了的鞭痕……真是……"

"真是可怜。"托里斯接上话头，达莉亚看了他一眼。"是个可怜的孩子，我给他包扎好，到时候他再出去，就不会过得这么艰难了。"

托里斯皱起眉头。"抱歉，达莉亚，但我觉得……应该留下他。"他小心翼翼地斟酌着字句，生怕自己说错了哪句话。"他……在外面的话，我觉得不太好……"

"托里斯。"达莉亚拍了拍他的手。"我懂你的意思，他一个小孩，肯定不安全，但我没法留下他。"

"为什么……？"托里斯看着她。

达莉亚垂下头，棉麻长裙下的双腿紧紧交叠在一起。"我没法养活他……这个医馆赚不了多少钱……"她的辫子在肩头磨蹭，辫梢的蝴蝶结随着主人的动作晃来晃去。

"你说是钱的问题吗？"托里斯皱起眉头，视线锁在达莉亚身上，后者没有说话。寂静锁住了他们，没有人移动，没有人开口，唯一的响动是彼得睡着后平稳的呼吸声。平静下掩藏的是他们胸腔内的振动，一点点合上节拍，等待其中一人开口打破。

"……你想过收养他的后果吗？"达莉亚轻声吐出的单词破坏了这种单调的节拍。她直视托里斯，眼角的肌肉轻轻抽动。"我不能开这个先例……我做不到。"

"那让我来做。"托里斯胸腔中激烈的振动，几乎要冲破他的胸膛。他抑制住，对上达莉亚的视线。"我带他回去。"

"……你真好。"达莉亚给了他一个不算大的微笑，她看起终于松了一口气，像是卸下了肩上的重担。"希望你能照顾好他……别让人知道。"

"我明白。"托里斯看向窗外，傍晚的阳光已经开始黯淡，他也终于能直视太阳。他起身，彼得还没醒，眼珠在眼睑下颤动。达莉亚蹲在彼得身前，在他的额头上印下一吻，像是要祝福年轻的孩子逃离苦难。彼得在沉沉的睡梦中不安的皱了皱眉头，紧接着又舒展开，露出了稍许安心的神态。含糊的梦呓了两声，露在被单外的小手捏住了达莉亚的长袖。达莉亚的目光软了下来，抚上了那只紧握的小手。她试了试，无法在不弄醒小孩的前提下扳开那只火热的，仿佛终于找到归属的小手，只能挨着方凳的边缘找到一个支撑，在彼得的身边坐下。"看来他还得多留一会儿，托里斯。"她放柔声调，轻柔的抚摸着小男孩细软枯燥的金发。

窗外响起了马车前端檐下铜铃的响动，引着达莉亚和托里斯的目光同时投向窗外。

"你去瞧瞧看？大概是卢卡谢维奇侯爵派人来接你了。"

托里斯应了下，转身转身走下楼梯，脑子里却装满了达莉亚和彼得相处的模样。这副模样，大概就像是母亲。他暗暗地想。

他打开医馆的门。叼着烟斗的马车夫见门打开了，把烟斗倒过来在墙上磕了磕，收了起来。"主人让我送东西过来，顺便接你回去，先生。"车夫拿出了一个精致的礼盒——粉红的包装，若隐若现的香水味，完全是菲利克斯的风格。

托里斯微微侧身让车夫进来，他知道菲利克斯的习惯，他自然是希望他派人送出的东西，能够切实的直接交到该接收的人的手里。他引着车夫走上楼梯，达莉亚看到他带人上来，惊讶地询问:"怎么了？"

"卢卡谢维奇侯爵让我为您带了一份礼物过来，女士。"他再次将礼盒拿了出来。达莉亚轻轻扳开彼得收紧的手指，站了起来。彼得也因此醒来，迷迷糊糊的坐起来揉着眼睛。达莉娅走上前，接过了盒子。打开盒子，里面是一条浅蓝色的缎带，质地密实，繁复的花纹若隐若现——这也是菲利克斯喜欢的风格。

事实也的确如此，达莉娅的语气中充满的欣喜"请替我转达对卢卡谢维奇侯爵的谢意，这真是太美了。"

车夫对她行礼，随即靠在墙边一言不发。托里斯示意车夫再等他几分钟，走到两张凳子拼成的临时"床位"旁。彼得已经把腿垂下了床边，仰着好奇的脑袋看向他。"孩子，我带你走吧。"他暗暗想着在这时真该有颗糖果。如果这孩子拒绝……那他又该怎么办呢？

好在孩子迟疑了一下，给了他一个大大的笑脸就算是答应下来。

托里斯松了一口气，露出了平日里更加鲜活的温和的笑脸。他抱起彼得"我这就带他走了，达莉亚。"

达莉亚走近一步，揉了揉彼得被睡眠染上红晕的脸颊。"再见，女士。"彼得主动亲吻了她的脸颊。

"愿上帝眷顾你，孩子。"


	5. 弃子

"托里斯……这是哪儿啊？"

彼得往托里斯手臂里缩了缩，托里斯把他抱得更紧一些，让他的小脑袋贴在自己肩膀上。车夫驾驶着马车远去，他一步步走上台阶，习惯了马车中的黑暗后，室内不算明亮的光线晃得眼睛有些疼。门口的侍卫严阵以待："先生，请问这是……"

"他跟着我。"托里斯对侍卫颔首，直径走入室内。彼得趴在他肩上，直勾勾地盯着侍卫："托里斯，你还没回答我呢，这是你的家吗。"

"我住在这儿。"托里斯应付着，他的心思放在了穿梭的女仆们身上，她们不停地从餐厅穿出，端着托盘，长裙的裙角飞扬起来。"玛莎。"他叫住其中一个女仆。"主人在哪儿？""先生，主人在书房，公爵大人也在。"年轻的女仆眨了眨含羞的褐色眼睛，从他身边小鹿一般溜走。

"公爵……？"彼得悄悄在他耳边问。"你的主人是公爵？"

"不不不，他不是。"托里斯揉了揉孩子的小脑袋。"走吧，我去给你找个休息的地方……"

他刻意放轻了脚步声，像猫走在屋檐上，一层，二层，还差一层就是他的房间，他可以把彼得放下，给他擦洗身体，让这个看起来缺乏睡眠的孩子在床上睡个好觉——或许是思绪扰乱了他对自己身体的控制力以至于脚步太大声，旁边的房间传来喊声："托里斯，是你吗？"

他从思绪中抽离，那是菲利克斯的声音，边上就是书房。像之前很多次那样，他走过去，推开虚掩的门。菲利克斯坐在宽大的桌上，旁边放着一本摊开的书。基尔伯特站在一边，手里拿着酒杯。托里斯向他们行礼，彼得死死把脸埋在他颈窝，生怕被人看到，这样的动作给托里斯带来了不小的负担，他努力保持身体不摇晃，但还是失败了。

菲利克斯从桌上跳下，双手交叉在胸前："好吧，托里斯，别告诉我你抱着达莉亚的回礼。"他扯起嘴角，给了托里斯一个笑容。"他是谁？"

"啊……他是达莉亚捡到的孩子，我把他带回来，是想拜托您留下他。"托里斯看着地板，心脏在胸腔内乱撞——菲利克斯从小到大都还算乐于助人，拨一小部分钱养活这个孩子只是举手之劳。他安慰着自己，抱着彼得的手悄悄攥紧。

"先让我看看他。"菲利克斯眨眨眼睛。托里里小小的松了口气，彼得长得不差，至少在他看来是这样。他哄着彼得转过脸，孩子揉了揉眼睛，扭头看着菲利克斯。

"是个好孩子。"托里斯的注意力被发出声音的人吸引，基尔伯特轻笑一声，又一言不发。他重新对上菲利克斯的视线，金发青年重新挂起完美的微笑："托里，把他带出去，关上门，我们慢慢来。"没等托里斯接话，基尔伯特已经从他怀中接过彼得，把他抱出房间。

木门合上的厚重响声和托里斯的心跳同拍，他盯着菲利克斯，对方迎上他的视线，没有沉默："托里，他不能留下。"

"……我不是想请您收养他。在他养好腿后，让他做个仆人就好。"托里斯咽了咽口水，试图反驳菲利克斯，他没有当面拒绝，也许事情还有一丝转机。

"我理解你的话，但我不能留下他。待会儿你就把他送回去，噢，记得给点面包钱。"菲利克斯耸了耸肩，白暂的手指有一下没一下敲着桌面——从小到大，托里斯见多了他这幅若无其事的样子，说明对方压根儿没把他的话放在比喝到了发酸的蜂蜜酒更重要的位置上。"先生，拜托留下他。"他略微加重音调。"他只是个孩子，不会用你多少钱吃喝，只需要一点面包就能活下去——"

"是的，他只是个孩子。"菲利克斯挑了挑眉毛，托里斯从中读到拒绝。"行了，托里，别想这些了，你不如给本大人讲讲达莉亚教了些什么……"

"菲利克斯……！"托里斯打断他的话。"我是认真的，请您留下他。""我也很认真。"菲利克斯打了个哈欠，转过身准备拿书。"行了，我就不追究你了，去吃点东西休息吧。"

"拜托了！"托里斯上前一步。"你就这么吝啬吗？"他感觉脸颊发涨，好像所有的血液都涌到脸上，再激动一分就会喷出。满涨的感情塞在他心中，挤压着他的胸口，几乎让他喘不过气儿，每说一句话都要气喘。 "菲利克斯……"

"托里斯，你很清楚我是否吝啬。"菲利克斯放下书本。他的声音依旧很轻，像薄而锋利的小刀划在托里斯身上。"我不能，也不会留下他。现在给我们一点空间，不要再打扰了。" 他看了一眼门口，基尔伯特悄无声息地走进来。

"你连这一点恩惠都不愿赐予他吗？！"托里斯提高声音，他上前一步，死死盯着菲利克斯的眼睛，迫使金发青年后退一步，陷在他和桌子的狭小空隙中。"明明对你来说只是举手之劳！"

他没有得到回答，菲利克斯只是扫了他一眼，视线从他身后穿出。无力感席卷他的全身，他不知道自己该如何面对彼得，面对他的询问和那双什么都未见证的蓝眼睛，然后像自己主人说的那样，把他重新扔到没有可能长大成人的环境中。

"本大爷觉得……"

"不用花你一分钱！我自己养他！" 被压制的情感还是爆发了，他紧紧盯着菲利克斯，声音几乎要破开，在刺入菲利克斯胸膛的同时扎进自己的心脏——即使这不算两人间博弈的筹码。他的心剧烈的激荡着，巨大的共鸣在他耳边嗡嗡作响——他根本没听到身边的任何声音。如愿以偿地，他给菲利克斯造成了一瞬间的错愕，对方眨了眨眼睛，随后露出被路边乞丐抓住衣角时的表情。"你真失礼。"他压低声音，眼神从托里斯身上移开。

托里斯顺着菲利克斯的眼神扭过头，愣住了，嘴唇无意识地颤动，没有发出半个音节。他突然全身发冷，懊悔和恐惧取代了饱涨的情感。他后退一步，对基尔伯特深深低头，对方却举起手，示意他把道歉咽回肚里。"托里斯有点激动啊。"银发青年笑着拍了拍菲利克斯的肩膀。"你也别生气，本大爷倒是觉得，按照他说的做也没什么不好，反正托里斯不会让别人知道。对吧？"

"只需要一个小小的房间……其他的我自己解决。" 托里斯压下性子，一半焦躁，另一半几近乞求。他死死盯着地板，不与另外两人的视线有一瞬间接触。在短暂的找回从前的自己后，他重新在寒冷中缩成一团。

"……那就这样吧。"菲利克斯转过身，用粉色缎带束起的马尾对着托里斯。"你去找个地下室安顿他，吃的喝的用的都不要找我——也别让他在本大人面前出现。"

托里斯悬着的心终于放下了。他抬头想道谢，基尔伯特对他摆摆手，示意他安静地出去。于是他慢慢让胸腔内的震动平静下来，然后悄无声息地关上门。

"……抱歉。"菲利克斯从喉咙里挤出压低的声音。基尔伯特几乎是冷笑一声，靠在桌子上瞥了他一眼。"你笑什么？！"菲利克斯转身白了他一眼。

"……笑你太没规矩了。"基尔伯特拿起那本书，翻来覆去地把玩。"不过彼得是个好孩子。"

"是吧，那你带他走吧。"菲利克斯拿起酒杯，在眼前晃几下，看着里面透明的液体在杯口打转，但就是无法溢出。"唉，本大人都担心你，这副傻样该怎么干伊丽莎白的事儿。"

"那女人还没老到退休的程度吧？"基尔伯特的嘴角抽动一下，伊丽莎白之前没少损过他，估计和菲利克斯待一起时也只顾着碎嘴了。

"是没有，她退休了你也接不上班，路德维希估计还有点儿希望。"菲利克斯手一抖，酒液溅出几滴。他换了个手拿酒杯，用舌尖卷起手背上的酒液。"你还有点良心。"基尔伯特把书扔在桌上。"哈哈，不用再夸路德了，本大爷的弟弟怎么可能会差——他会让所有人刮目相看的！等着瞧吧！"

"他早就做到了，现在只有你需要一个让人刮目相看的机会了。"菲利克斯浅抿一口酒。"可怜的基尔，早就有人说过吧？"

"……得了得了。那是七年前。"基尔伯特险些被自己呛到，他笑了几声，试图掩盖自己的窘迫。"本大爷进步大的你追也追不上。"

"忘了说了，伊丽莎白去度蜜月了，留话说最近她的事儿都给你做。不过呢，我个人感觉你搞不定，或许你可以考虑退休，让路德维希在王室那群家伙面前好好表现一把——或者是两把三把四把，看你舍不舍得让亲爱的弟弟连轴转儿。"菲利克斯吐了吐舌头，跳上桌子坐着，两条脚晃荡着，一下下踢在桌角。

"……你还是管好自己的事吧。"基尔伯特叹了口气。"别告诉我你就打算这么下去……"

"我有什么不好？请别说你过了这么多年才开始嫉妒智力还是相貌都高你一截的本大……"

"我说托里斯。"他赶在菲利克斯发散思维前打断，踢桌角的声音停下了。"我不想质疑你们的友情，但这样下去对你们都不好。"

"那你就别质疑了。"菲利克斯给自己灌下一大口酒液。"我和托里从小玩到大，你应该最清楚。"

"你觉得你们还是朋友？"基尔伯特上下打量坐在桌上的的家伙。菲利克斯抿了抿嘴唇，转头对他眨眨眼睛："是啊，身份不同了，我现在可以把他当礼物送给你。或许你可以考虑一下？伊丽莎白都结婚了，基尔，你也应该找个Omega……"

"……闭嘴吧。"基尔伯特嘴角的肌肉不受控制地抽动。"给你个忠告，管好艺术品，至少是这段时间……"

"会的会的，形势不一样了嘛。"菲利克斯轻笑一声，将杯中剩余的酒尽数倒入嘴中，解开箍紧的袖口。"托里得扑到那孩子身上啦，估计正在地下室给彼得唱摇篮曲呢——可能他还没给雅金卡唱够吧。"

基尔伯特拿起书，放回书架上："确实，已经很晚了。"


	6. 仆人

"我是骑士——托里斯！快看我！"

彼得单脚转了个圈儿，用力把手中的树枝举过头顶，叉着腰满意地欣赏自己在水中的倒影。被他喊到的人笑了几声，告诉他应该再站得直一些。男孩挠了挠头，用力挺直腰板："哈哈哈，本大爷更酷了！托里斯，你也是骑士！快来和我一起！"

没有回答，彼得暗暗吞下一口气——那个家伙肯定又在发呆了，真是的，好不容易有机会从又湿又闷的地方出来玩一次……他蹦跳着拉起靠在一旁的托里斯，试图把他带向水边："不许发呆了！赶快和我一起——"

"……对不起啊，你小心点，别把自己打湿了。"托里斯揉了揉男孩红扑扑的脸蛋，彼得不满地哼了一声算是应答，握紧树枝继续挥舞着向远处跑去，脑袋里是挥动长剑的幻想——每个男孩都经历过的时期。托里斯想，等他腿伤好了，可以把自己之前的长剑送给他——虽然菲利克斯把上面搞得斑斑驳驳，但那至少也是把剑。

哦，菲利克斯。他揉了揉太阳穴，盘腿坐在被晒热的草地上。把彼得带回来的第二天，年轻的贵族跟着贝什米特公爵出了门，到现在都没回来。他向其他仆人打听过，但没人知道他去了哪儿——也许是骑士团的紧急事务，也有可能只是去狩猎。不过也好，他有机会把彼得带出来，让可怜的孩子放放风，在草坪上晒晒太阳，地下室过于湿冷，彼得会被闷坏的。

他看向男孩，彼得绊了一下，摔在地上，拖着伤腿扭了两下才爬起来。托里斯下意识想起身，彼得却像没事人一样，喊着"女神请保佑我"的豪言壮语接着挥树枝。如果不是腿伤，托里斯确定他能绕着整个庄园跑三圈——或许到了那个时候，彼得证明自己也能干点什么，菲利克斯就会愿意提供帮助……

"托里斯！"身后突然传来一声大叫，他扭过头，菲利克斯快步走近。"喂！本大人找了你好久，这都干嘛去了？！行了行了别废话了，赶紧跟我走，再不走就来不及了。"

"……抱歉……"托里斯的思维被菲利克斯的语速打败，一时半会儿没能转回来，只有兢兢业业的舌头遵从主人原意——为彼得的出现致歉。菲利克斯撇了撇嘴角，转身用更快的速度走开。托里斯本应跟上去，但他回头看了看彼得——可怜的孩子忘了放下他的剑，只顾站在原地发抖。

"没事，我去忙一下，你自己玩吧，不要靠近水……" "托里斯！你还磨蹭什么！"又一声高喊打断他的安抚，彼得鼓着腮帮子，身体诚实地缩成一团："……切，快去吧！"

托里斯对他扯扯嘴角，转身以最快的速度赶上菲利克斯："请您原谅，我只是想让彼得出来晒晒太阳，对他有好处，如果您……"

他第三次被打断。"给我多拿几套衣服，要轻便点儿的，那些笨手笨脚找不到衣服的女仆早该赶走了。"菲利克斯额角带着汗珠，声音因为刚才的喊叫有点沙哑。他三步并作两步跑上台阶，又转头扫了自己的艺术品一眼："还有你从达莉亚那儿顺回来的……算了你去收拾衣服吧那个本大人知道在哪……快点儿去啊楞着干嘛？！"

托里斯跟着主人跑上楼梯，暗自猜测发生了什么——极大的可能有哪位年轻贵族在猎场等着自己的主人，然后他们会疯玩至少七天，带着猎物和疲惫回来——自从性别觉醒后，他就没参与过这种曾经热衷的娱乐活动，也不想跟在一群精力过于充沛的alpha间，菲利克斯也乐得不带他这个瞎操心的随从。

他把选出来的几套衣服展平，想了想又加上一件较厚的外衣。正在他试图折好衣领上的褶皱时，菲利克斯冲进了房间："真是受不了不会系蝴蝶结的笨蛋们……托里斯！帮本大人扎一下头发……好吧你继续。"他撇了撇嘴，拨弄着自己有些凌乱的金发。托里斯瞥了他一眼，还是抑制不住自己的好奇心："先生，请问这是要去……"

"……你想知道？！"菲利克斯使劲跺了跺脚，怒气像被掀翻的酒桶中倾泻而出的烈酒。"哈！这群omega，不知廉耻的家伙们！不感恩养着自己的主人也就算了，还嫌弃这嫌弃那，不明白自己弄出了多少麻烦！对谁都没好处！本来忍受这种多事的家伙已经很难了，一群不懂得感恩的垃圾居然胆敢不满意！问这问那口不择言作这作那不择手段的，烦死人了！本大人的生活都被打乱了！诶你没听见我说话吗？怎么还发呆？！"

"……对不起。"托里斯咬住下唇，放开手里被攥皱的布料。他逼迫自己把注意力转到几件衣服上，对方的话却一直在耳边盘旋——每一句都结结实实砸到他心上。他没料到菲利克斯如此激动——因为他带回了彼得、因为他违抗命令执意留下可怜的孩子、因为他让彼得出现在阳光下、因为彼得分散了他的精力，他不再只侍奉菲利克斯一个——或许菲利克斯曾向彼得投去过厌恶的眼光，只因彼得占据了他的所有物。

——也只有养尊处优的少爷小姐才抱有这种想法。他折好衣角，走近还在嘟嘟囔囔抱怨个不停的菲利克斯，解开他头上歪歪斜斜的缎带。菲利克斯甩了甩散落的头发，指指脑后示意他扎得高一些。托里斯拢起搭在他肩膀上的发丝，颈后的皮肤让托里斯联想到航海家们从国外带回来装饰在王宫里的象牙。菲利克斯小声笑起来。"托里，好痒。"他扭了扭脖子，"别对着我的脖子呵气了，哈哈。"

托里斯无声地叹了口气：菲利克斯的怒气果然是一瞬间的爆发，注意力被转移后什么都忘了，或者被埋在心底——刚才的责骂对年轻的贵族来说只是单方面的发泄，他的后颈没有斑驳的标记，也能自如地去打猎，没人能束缚他。那些菲利克斯曾经历过的，专属于omega的恐惧被埋在了七年前。他拉扯蝴蝶结两边的缎带，让垂下来的带子长度保持一致，然后退开两步确认是否需要整理。菲利克斯随便用手拨弄两下，没等他看完便心满意足地转了个圈儿，试图找个反光的地方欣赏自己。

托里斯转身把衣服装好，依旧感觉耳道中嗡嗡作响。衣角被扯了扯，他看向菲利克斯，对方手里胡乱拧着，几乎要把他的外衣弄坏。"有件事儿没说。"菲利克斯抬起眼皮，绿眼睛像沾了露水的新生叶片。"在我没回来之前，你一定、一定不许出去。"

"怎么了？"托里斯看向他，菲利克斯低下头，再次抬头时给了他一个可以与蜂蜜媲美的笑脸："因为那样就没人帮我打理这儿了，本大人可不希望回来时这里乱成一团，所有仆人都打算顺点什么回家……噢说到这个，得管管玛莎，那个偷餐具的坏婆娘，她女儿好像快死了来着？给她点钱，再偷就送去审判或者……你知道怎么做的啦。"

"是、是。"托里斯忙不迭点头，把包裹交给走进房间的侍卫。菲利克斯对他眨眨眼，带着侍卫走出房间，像什么都没发生过，一切都只是托里斯的臆想。他走到窗边闭上眼睛，试图让风把自己吹得清醒一些，顺便拼好杂乱的情绪和疑问。睁眼时，这一切都消失了——彼得刚好跌进水中。

他像看见老鹰在附近盘旋的母狼，以最快的速度冲向自己的孩子，试图把他和危险隔开。但彼得不是他的孩子，也不是孱弱的狼崽子，才到腰际的池水也不是饿鹰。他赶过去时，刚爬上来的彼得已经脱下湿淋淋的外衣。"嘿嘿，没有大事，只是女神暂时忘记我了！" 男孩大笑着抱住托里斯，身上的水在他衬衣上晕出一片深色痕迹。

"回去吧，去换身干衣服。"托里斯把自己的外衣披在他身上，顺手拨弄几下男孩被水浸湿的头发。彼得依依不舍地看了一眼草地，瘪着嘴点点头，又像想起了什么，把嘴撅得像头小驴："刚才那是你的主人吧？他好没礼貌哦！急匆匆的把你拉走了，看都没看我一眼！哼哼，等本大爷长大了，一定会把他摁着道歉！"

"好好好，快回去吧……"托里斯抽了抽嘴角，抱起叽叽喳喳个没完的孩子，将他带离阳光下。

彼得并不像他表现出来那么坚强，至少他的身体不是。

晚饭前他开始咳嗽，只勉强啃了一点儿托里斯拿的面包，再后来身体越变越热，额头像敷了一层熔岩。托里斯不管怎么用清水擦拭，温度都坚定不移地上升。

但托里斯更在意的是彼得腿上被水泡过的伤，他上午简单处理了一下，当时看起来没什么问题。但现在他几乎能看到伤口变得红肿，稍微碰一下，彼得就会倒吸一口气——这个坚强的孩子还没叫出来过。"别乱搞啦！啊，你不如……不如陪我玩会儿剑！"托里斯再次走进房间时他伸着伤腿，用早上的长树枝对准托里斯。"和我战斗吧！"

"嗯，好。"托里斯只能揉揉他的头发。他刚才打发女仆去拿处理伤口的药品，得到的回答是全没了，他自己去看了一次，原有的储蓄和达莉亚送给他的，几乎一点都没剩下——除了菲利克斯，没人有权干出这等事。托里斯不想怪罪亲友，但眼下必须解决彼得的问题。

"诶！你盯着我好久啦！"孩子的声音把他从思绪中拉出，彼得不知什么时候把树枝弄掉了，正一点点扭着伸长手臂试图够到。他捡起树枝，坐在彼得身旁，小男孩仰起脸，把树枝拍在他肩膀上："嘿嘿，封你为骑士，哦不、骑士团团长！"彼得提高声音。"现在不许苦着脸了！"

托里斯没有回答，他的思维被彼得的伤腿占据了——溜出去，找到达莉亚，向她买一点药品。他被自己叛逆的念头吓了一跳，这个念头太难实施：路程太远、现在已经太晚、而且菲利克斯会掀了整个庄园。但在发烫的孩子面前，他马上作了决定。"我得出去一下……过几个小时就回来。"他在床头的矮柜上放上了一杯水——恰好放在了孩子一伸手毫不费劲就能够到的地方。他揉揉彼得的头发，将贴在额头汗湿的部分向两侧拨了拨，把他严严实实塞进被子里。"你在这儿等着，不要到别的地方去。"

"喂喂！这是干什么？"彼得探出两条几乎快变成棉花填充物的胳膊，手指紧紧钳住他的手腕。"你要把我一个人留在这儿？"

"别怕，睡上一觉我就回来了。"托里斯轻轻扳开他的手指。 "我、我不要你走！"彼得大喊一声，像被扔进水中的幼崽般抓住饲主的手臂。"我不要！留下！"他挣开了被子，牢牢地黏在托里斯身上，好像只要一放手，整个世界就会将他甩开。

"听话。"托里斯的轻轻抚摸彼得的后背。彼得渐渐放松下来，双手却还抓着他不放。"没事，没事的，我会在天亮前回来的。"他低头亲吻彼得的发顶，声音刻意放缓。"你是勇敢的骑士，彼得。你亲封的骑士团团长要授予你使命——合上眼，好好的睡一觉，然后好起来。"

"唔……"彼得抱住他的腰，把脸埋在他怀里。"可是……可是……反正不行！"他的声音颤抖着。托里斯几乎听不清，他使出最后一招，一边拍着彼得双臂，一边轻声道："你能做到的，彼得，要不然怎么进帝国骑士团呢？"

彼得安静下来，僵了一会儿后松开手躺回被窝里，扭过头不让托里斯看见眼睛旁的一圈儿红边："那你可得快点，我睡醒你就得出现。""好，我一定会的。"托里斯心中的石头才算落下一块。现在他的心中就像有一盏天平，在彼得应许的同时，将孩子单独留下的愧疚悄悄地笼罩了他的心。"如果……"如果你很难受，可以叫佣人来帮你。

菲利克斯那段愤愤不平的发言再次占领了他的思维——他甚至不知道自己该以怎样的立场将这话说下去，只能摇摇头，给彼得盖好被子，又把孩子乱动抖掉的布块在水里洗了一遭，重新放在了他的额头上。彼得哼了一声，没有回答。托里斯拿起外套走到门边，回头最后看了一眼缩在被子里的男孩，关好门转身时却差点跟玛莎撞个满怀。娇小的女仆扶住裙摆，刚想行礼，托里斯已经从她身边匆匆走过。她愣了一下，加快脚步跟上托里斯："等等，先生！你要去哪儿?"

"帮我牵一匹马。"托里斯以最快的速度转身，瞥了玛莎一眼。"现在。"


	7. 士兵

托里斯庆幸自己反应够快，能及时拉住缰绳。借着月光，他能看清横在前方的物体有人的轮廓，只是一动不动。

太不对了。他迟疑了一下，翻身下马走到那人跟前，抓住他的手腕——冰冰凉凉的，没有脉搏，反而沾了他一手黏腻的玩意——不对，太不对了。他后退两步。安静得出奇的街道，只有偶尔掠过的马蹄声，商店几乎全部关门，屋里点蜡烛的也没几个，空气中飘着奇怪的味道，还有这具尸体——他甩甩手，那匹忠心耿耿的老马打个响鼻，走到他身旁。

他想起了七年前，穿着华丽的士兵对着参与革命的人们挥刀、身量还未完全长开的omega叛军四散奔逃、和他们一样年轻的将领骑在马上面带轻蔑。他的性别刚刚分化，为了不被当成反叛军抓起来——因为第二性别——而躲着不能出门。自家小少爷性别还未分化便急急忙忙跑到骑士团参与镇压，而托里斯为他祈祷了几个月。这一切都太过相像。他牵着马走了几步，试图抚平心中发酵的不安，直到老马停下，像在凝神静听。他扫视了一圈周围，发现垃圾堆旁有个人影，似乎还在动。

他急忙跑过去，人影开始发抖，一只手放在胸前，扭动着似乎想找个地方躲起来——典型omega碰见alpha时自我防御的姿态，似乎这样就不会遭到伤害。他慢慢蹲下，解开衬衣的第一颗扣子，omega颤抖得更厉害了，摇着头试图阻止他靠近——直到托里斯完全露出颈间的项圈，证明他艺术品的身份，他才停止颤抖。

"别怕、别怕。"托里斯握住omega的手，他只能看清那人头上的一顶破帽子。"我是来帮你的，让我看看哪里受伤了。"omega瑟缩了一下，放开挡在胸前的手，托里斯能看到他上衣的斑斑血迹。"……痛……"他挤出一个低低的词，声音沙哑得难以听清。托里斯从上往下，慢慢解开纽扣，他能看清omega光滑的脖颈，气味纯净，没有染上过alpha的信息素。他继续往下，直到露出被布条缠紧的胸脯，他才后知后觉，这是个年轻的女性omega，或许才性别分化没多久，就已经卷进了叛乱中。

他触碰染上褐色的布条，女孩闭上眼睛，似乎难以在他面前放下最后一道防线——多青涩的孩子，托里斯在心里叹了口气。他的思绪险些被扯远——险些，他听见马蹄声逼近，女孩紧紧抓住他的手臂，像抓住最后的救命稻草。

但他又能躲到哪儿去呢？十几秒间，他们已经被围起，托里斯扭过头，一个士兵拽着他的头发把他拉起，看到他的项圈后不屑地嗤笑一声，放开他的头发，只是拉着他的手臂。另一个士兵把女孩的双手反剪到背后，摁着她的脑后逼迫她跪在地上。"长官！两个叛军，一个艺术品！"两名士兵争先恐后大喊。

果然是叛乱。托里斯皱起眉头。一切都解释的通了，宵禁、骑兵、尸体、受伤的omega——过了七年，omega的叛乱卷土重来，对面有气无力挣扎的女孩很显然是叛军之一。会被杀掉吗？他开始担心自己，又立刻想到更该担心女孩——他还有可能被交到菲利克斯手里听候发落，但女孩有更大的几率被就地处决……

"很好，让我看看。"打断他思绪的是熟悉的声音，托里斯不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。菲利克斯翻身下马，单手攥着剑，穿过挡在前面的士兵。托里斯咽了下口水，对上菲利克斯的眼神。菲利克斯好像呆了一下，又好像没有，半秒后他挑了挑眉："啊呀，这是我的艺术品——就这么舍不得我？行了，放开他们。"

束缚消失了，托里斯挺直身子，长长舒了一口气，女孩跌坐在地上，衣襟敞开着。菲利克斯忽略旁边士兵玩味的眼神，加快脚步走到自己的艺术品身边，像是排演多次那样精准敏捷。他挽住托里斯肩膀的动作像一只撒娇的猫，又带着笑容摸了摸托里斯的脸颊："别怕，我亲爱的，待会儿就带你回去……"

"放开你的脏手！"一声怒吼打断菲利克斯，是对面的女孩，她扑上来，把托里斯从菲利克斯身边推开。菲利克斯下意识伸手去挡，却被女孩拽住手臂。她好像用尽了全身的力量，双脚一软跪在地上，只有双手还扯着年轻贵族。这只年轻的母豹依旧在怒吼，没注意旁边的士兵已经扑上来，把她死死摁在地上。

菲利克斯皱紧眉头，甩了甩被女孩抓过的手臂。托里斯看见他的手慢慢向下，接触到腰间长剑的剑鞘——他毫不怀疑菲利克斯会一剑割断女孩的颈动脉。他上前一步，半个身子挡在菲利克斯前："请您……"

"亲爱的，还好你没受伤。"菲利克斯抬头看了他一眼，随即再次把脸隐藏在黑暗中。女孩还在挣扎，胸前裸露的皮肤贴着粗糙的地面，士兵用力按着她，等待菲利克斯的命令或是长剑。

"把她带走。"菲利克斯终于下了指令，转身再次挽住托里斯，语气里是藏不住的轻快："诶，你把波尼也带来了吗？这个老家伙可是跑不动啦，回去记得给他最好的草料……"

托里斯悄悄回头，看了女孩一眼。她被两个士兵从地上拽起拖走，双手软软地垂下。他转过头，菲利克斯已经让人把波尼牵到他面前。"走吧。"他亲了亲托里斯的脸颊。

托里斯低头，让过长的鬓发挡住脸侧，尽量不去看旁边的士兵们。

他第一次感受到处在一群压抑久了的alpha中有多么难受。即使菲利克斯，那群士兵们的上司，身处高位的alpha在他身边，也依旧有很多人投来令他不舒服的视线，好像能看穿他身上的所有衣物。即使他们收回视线，空气中躁动的信息素也让他喘不过气儿。菲利克斯刚开始偶尔回头跟他说一两句话，后来估计是烦了，析出大量信息素的同时找茬狠狠抽了旁边不知道哪个闻起来快要爆炸的家伙一鞭子。

托里斯的压力稍微轻了一些，比起被一群alpha杂七杂八的信息素包裹，还是菲利克斯的信息素比较干净熟悉——虽然对他来说也有不小的压迫感。仅仅是一杯茶的时间，他感觉受完了七年份的罪。

总算到了目的地，菲利克斯让士兵们自行解散，带着他走进房子。菲利克斯踏着四三排，在并不算明亮的烛光里转圈儿，带着他走向走廊尽头——他可没有这样轻松的好心情，女孩的吼叫还在他脑中回放。

"托里，你怎么一句话都不说呀？"菲利克斯转身对他眨眨眼，托里斯抿抿嘴唇："啊……我想知道……那个女孩……"他小心斟酌着字句，生怕一个词儿用得不好，菲利克斯会以为他是同党，然后又立刻反应过来菲利克斯从未怀疑过他。

"嗨呀，真是爱操心的托里，你担心她干什么？"菲利克斯在旋转的间隙给了他个大白眼，他才意识到自己又说错了话，至少在他看来是如此。刚才反应过来的那点友情又被惶恐和紧张驱散。"那姑娘也真是的，吓了本大人一大跳，要不是……哼，把本大人的衣服都弄脏了……太可恶了，真想把她就地……"

"菲利克斯……！别这样！"托里斯抓住他的手臂，菲利克斯低低叫了一声，皱着眉头看向他。"……好痛。"他扭了扭胳膊，声音委屈得几乎能拧出水。"刚才那个坏姑娘抓上来时就已经扯开了……你再来这一下……"

托里斯急忙放开手，帮助菲利克斯脱下深色外衣，浅色的里衣已经被渗出的血迹染红。"对不起、对不起……"他忙不迭道歉，似乎这样就能减轻亲友的痛苦。菲利克斯瞪了他一眼："快点进去帮我处理啦！失血过多可是会晕过去的噢！我马上就要晕了噢！"他拉着托里斯，加快速度跑进走廊尽头的房间。

托里斯帮他找了个地方靠着，小心地裁开菲利克斯手臂上的布料。底下的伤口明显不是刚才弄出来的。"下午，在广场边，有个壮实的家伙给我狠狠来了一下……还好本大人躲开了。"菲利克斯用剩下的那只手玩着衣角。"临时上阵的军医手艺还没路德维希好，当然他也不怎么样。还好你来了，今晚总算不用再被贝什米特先生折磨一番——啊，路德维希！"

托里斯转身，高大英俊的军官打开门，看着他和菲利克斯楞了一下。"辛苦了，路德，这是托里斯。"菲利克斯笑着指了指托里斯，路德维希上前握住托里斯的手，嘴唇快速擦过手背——托里斯庆幸自己右手还没沾上菲利克斯的血。路德维希没再看他一眼，以能称作匆忙的速度放下他的手，转而看向还在揪坐垫的菲利克斯。

"……要本大人说，你还是放弃这个念头吧……哈哈哈哈……"菲利克斯看向另一边忙碌的托里斯，像是在避免对上路德维希的视线。"都跟你说了琼斯很难找，摄政王殿下又没有指定要求，你哥也没说一定要他……你为什么这么着急……"

"但你没找到他，卢卡谢维奇。"路德维希打断他。"应该让我指挥搜查，你留在这里，呃、养伤。"

"得了吧路德维希。"菲利克斯撇撇嘴，示意托里斯轻点儿。"你明明知道这点伤什么都不能算，却还是想把我留在这儿——本大人在你眼中就这么没用吗？"

"……不，我只是觉得，你的状态不太好。"路德维希看了看忙碌的托里斯，又把视线投在菲利克斯的手臂上。"菲利克斯，如果是兄长在，他一定会……"

"别用你哥来压我。"菲利克斯从托里斯手下抽出刚被包扎好的手臂。他抬头看了托里斯一眼，对路德维希笑着挑了挑眉："给我的托里安排个地方休息吧，不许让他睡稻草和马厩，也不许让人去打扰他。"

"好吧。"路德维希打开门，和不知什么时候守在门口的侍卫说了两句，转身面对托里斯。"请跟他走。"托里斯急忙擦擦手，对两位alpha行礼后钻出房间。

路德维希目送托里斯跟着侍卫走到走廊尽头，才关上门，坐在菲利克斯对面。"抱歉，菲利克斯。但我还是觉得你需要休息，可以把事给我来做……"他叹了口气，看向对面开始揪绷带的人。"而且你会把绷带扯开的。"

"噢，那本大人不碰了。"菲利克斯耸耸肩，双手交叠放在膝盖上。"谢谢关心，但我觉得你还是想太多了。明明更需要休息的是你，路德维希，从昨天开始，你睡了多久？不许反驳，我知道拷问是个体力活，更别说连续干这么长时间。"

"我知道。"路德维希眼神晃一下，赶紧转换话题。"还有你新抓回来的那个omega，为什么不就地处决？而且看她那副奄奄一息的样子，说不定撑不到明天。"

"放心她能撑过去的，就当是我给你的礼物，别用力打，慢慢来，你总能挖出好东西。"菲利克斯单手撑着脸，努力回忆女孩被他带走时是否真的已经奄奄一息。路德维希沉默了一会儿，直到菲利克斯不耐烦地敲敲扶手，他才慢慢开口："如果真像你说的那样，我们应该赶紧上报给摄政王殿下……"

"嗨呀，路德维希，你未免太草率了。"菲利克斯凑近些，拍了拍路德维希的手臂。"明明才过了这么一会儿就下结论——还是说你已经想了很久了？"他凑近一些，眯起眼睛，路德维希避开他的目光，轻咳一声："我觉得这样做比较好……还有别的路可选吗？"

"能选的可多了呢。如果你不想杀她，可以把她直接给摄政王殿下，同样可以把她给王子殿下，取决于你自己想给谁送礼物。而且这是个相当年轻可爱的omega，你也可以把她带回家，不过就算你的未婚妻答应，你也不会这么做的。啊对了，你还有一条路，把她养着，等柯克兰回来了去找他——报上我的名字，说不定柯克兰能给你个好脸色……"

"直说吧，如果是你，你怎么做？"路德维希拿起一旁的外衣，递给菲利克斯。"我要是你的话——就把这姑娘给菲利克斯。"菲利克斯打了个哈欠，把外衣披在身上。"我怎么知道你会怎么做。"路德维希沉默良久，接上一句。

菲利克斯对他眨眨眼："不用担心，我和你站在一起。"

托里斯在垫了毛毡的床上翻来覆去，他原本想等侍卫走后溜出去，去找点药品，打开门却发现换了个身量不高的侍卫守在门口。他身上气味干净，显然是被特意换来的beta。"先生，您想要什么，我叫人去帮您取。"他对托里斯行礼，态度能称得上恭敬地等候发落。托里斯只能摆摆手，告诉他什么也用不着，再老老实实回到床上休息。

但他还没淡定到能睡着。他尽力把彼得赶出脑子，每次想起孩子的咳喘都像在他心头放了包裹着碎石和钉子的布包。

但另一件事也无法忽视——阿尔弗雷德确实是叛军，还是个重要人物！他反复咀嚼菲利克斯和路德维希说过的每一个字，疲惫的大脑却难以得出更多信息——还好、还好，至少阿尔弗雷德还没被抓到……他安慰自己，却又立刻发现自己给了这个只见过一面的青年太多关注和关心。托里斯，他可是叛军！他怀着歉疚提醒自己，但对阿尔弗雷德的担忧一点儿也没减少。

不行，必须得休息。他逼迫自己闭上干涩的眼睛，但楼下军士们的喧哗减缓了他从疲倦跨进睡眠的速度——哪个沽名钓誉凭着爬床上位的金发婊子值得他们这么吵闹？他尽力在挪进梦境前把污言秽语赶出脑子，迷迷糊糊间又好像听到了熟悉的名字。


	8. 诗人

……天亮了？

彼得睁开眼睛，昏暗的天花板上有几个不断移动的光虫，每当他想努力看清时便溜走——他也只想做睁眼闭眼这样简单的动作。其他的力气几乎在和疼痛与干渴斗争的漫长过程中消磨殆尽——之前他伸手拿水喝，软绵绵的胳膊却打翻了水杯。

他不记得自己是如何睡着的，也许是昏过去了。他小脑袋的绝大部分空间都被空无一物的昏沉塞满，剩下的缝隙填充对托里斯的信任和祈盼。偶尔出现一丝怀疑——托里斯也许不会回来了——也会立刻被主人压下去。托里斯一定会回来的，一切都会好起来的。他一遍遍告诫自己。

是的，一切都会好起来的。他嚅动干裂的嘴唇，努力回想托里斯微笑的样子。怀疑又消失了，即使托里斯依旧没有出现在他身边。这点虚无的希望支持着他对自己扯出一个笑容。

但更大、更可怕的不是对托里斯的怀疑。他没有力气移动、腿上疼得几乎麻木，一会儿冷一会儿热。要说几个小时前他还有咳嗽的精力，现在只要条件允许他几乎想节省呼吸的力气。困倦像童话故事里的怪物，再次慢慢将他吞下，但他已经无法挣扎。

——我要死了吗？

他在失去意识的前一刻询问自己。

"抱歉，罗利那提斯先生，您不能离开。"

托里斯揉了揉拳头，对面用脸接下他一拳的beta男性依旧拦在门口，肿起的脸上看不出悲喜。另外两个beta女性靠上来，用柔软的手掌揉着他的肩膀——好像这一拳会把他累死。托里斯知道她们都是训练有素的侍卫，真打起来自己不一定有胜算，这才用眼神示意她们放开手。

清晨他醒来时，菲利克斯已经走了，带着一群伤痕累累的叛军去广场。犯人们无精打采地猜测会面对绞架还是刽子手，托里斯在他们中寻找自己认识的人。阿尔弗雷德不在其中，昨晚的女孩也不在，他询问附近的侍卫，得到的回答是"或许已经在第一批被押走了"。

但这不是他最关心的。他不被允许离开房间，三个年纪不大的beta侍卫被安排来看管他——三个只会重复"您需要什么"和"您不能离开"的提线木偶，而且只提供水和食物。他简直能想象出菲利克斯在软禁他后松了一口气，满心焦急和怨气积累到一定程度后狠狠给了唯一的男性一下，或许在他心中把这个身量与自己相当的男人当成了菲利克斯。

"您需要什么，我们可以提供。"又来了，beta女孩们以机械又温和的语调问他。他说过四五次"我需要治伤的药品"，可他们站在原地不回答也不去寻找。太阳已经升到天空中央，他的诺言早已被违背，仅剩的问题是现在赶回去弥补是否来得及。

他烦闷地站到窗边，这群人贴得太紧，他之前刚想翻出去就被抓住。屋外士兵搬运在阳光下闪光的武器，半死不活的犯人被从侧面的屋子里拉出来，不知哪个达官贵人的马车停在旁边——一切的一切都跟他无关。他暗暗叹了口气，离开窗边，两名女孩这才松了口气。

楼下又传来喧闹声，看起来最年轻的女孩往下看了看，对屋里的其他人发出惊喜的呼声："贝什米特先生出来了！"没有人回应，她的视线落在托里斯身上，托里斯兴致缺缺地看了她一眼，让视线重新在墙上聚焦——这是他今天第一次觉得房间里还有个活人。

女孩见没人理她，撇撇嘴在离托里斯不远的地方坐下。她自顾自看着鞋尖，又突然抬起头，死死盯着门口。托里斯也听到了，门外沉重的脚步声越来越近，但作为omega，他还能感觉到沉重的，让他感到极大压迫感的气味——

门被人推开，路德维希出现在门口，带着一身血腥味和不加掩饰的斑驳信息素，托里斯相信那是被逼供的omega们在晕过去前留下的。他几乎喘不过气儿，直到路德维希小心地收敛起气味。"卢卡谢维奇在走之前拜托我，让我有空时来看看你。"他带着副官走进房间，示意其他人出去，包括脸蛋猛然变成秋日苹果的女孩。

"非常感谢。"托里斯对他行礼。路德维希扫视一圈屋内，转头看了一眼副官，又重新将注意力集中在托里斯身上："如果没有什么事，我先行离开了。"

托里斯那颗焦急的心再次咚咚直跳，虽然他不觉得自己有资格要求，但这也许是最后的机会。"贝什米特先生……！"他赶在路德维希出门前开口。"请问您能不能提供一些……一些治伤的药物？"

路德维希眼角的肌肉抽动一下，重新看向托里斯："请问你需要药物做什么？"

"……我的朋友、卢卡谢维奇家的一名女仆，她的孩子在玩耍时被铁条划伤了腿，现在情况很不好……"托里斯压低声音，路德维希释出大量信息素，强大的压迫感几乎让他抬不起头。他艰难地抬起头，对上路德维希的目光。对方几乎是立刻移开视线，留给托里斯些许凌冽的余韵。

"抱歉，我还有事。"路德维希瞟了重新低下头的omega一眼，将怀疑掩盖在勾起的嘴角后。他转身出门，beta随从跟在他身后。托里斯几乎是瞬间拦在那名随从面前："拜托了，先生，只需要一些药，一点点就够了……"

"请不要这样。"副官的绿眼睛转了转，将托里斯和三名beta侍卫关在门后。他转过身，路德维希不发一言，只是盯着远处的会客室。

"卢卡谢维奇。"副官开口了。路德维希沉吟片刻，挥挥手示意他走开，自己向会客室走去。从两天前开始的疑点连在一起，在他的思维中找到合适的位置安放。菲利克斯。托里斯。他默念着这两个名字，推开会客室的大门，沙发上端坐的男人对他微笑。

"弗朗西斯。"路德维希唤了一声。他快步走到爱人面前，像之前无数次那样单膝跪下，热烈地亲吻他的双手。弗朗西斯长叹一口气，捧起他的脸，凑近吻了吻他的额头。

"辛苦了。"他低声道，示意路德维希坐在他对面。"告诉我都发生了什么。"

托里斯忘记了自己是什么时候睡过去的，他几乎无法醒来，噩梦层层交缠在他身上，像是液体的丝绸将他裹成茧，蛹在其中慢慢腐烂。像是胚胎挣扎着与母亲搏斗以争得出生的权利，他努力破开漆黑一片的虚空。但母体比他想象的更强大，他被挤压，肉体扭曲成蜷缩的形状。他知道痛苦的哭嚎绕在外面，在他挣扎的瞬间施加压力。他最终放弃了，寂静破开一道裂缝，冰冷的光照在眼球上。

"先生，您醒了。"较为年长的beta女性用手帕擦去托里斯额头上的汗珠，又把他从床上扶起。她的声音轻而低沉："主人已经回来了。"

托里斯做了个深呼吸，把自己从恍惚中抽离。主人回来了，菲利克斯回来了。他对自己重复，直到迟钝的大脑接受这个事实，擅自对房间里的beta们下达指令："带我去见主人。"beta们对视一眼，以最快的速度为他整理衣服。

他在beta们的带领下走进办公室，里面充满昂贵香料的气味。菲利克斯坐在桌前，以极快的速度翻阅桌上文件堆成的小山，甚至没注意到他进来。"先生。"他轻喊一声，菲利克斯抬起头看了他一眼，又把手中的文件放好。一眨眼的功夫，他已经站在托里斯面前："托里！你可算是想起本大人了！"

托里斯不知该如何回答。菲利克斯身上的香水味充斥他的鼻腔，但凭着敏锐的感受力，他还是分辨出了被死死压制的血腥味。他皱眉，菲利克斯笑了笑，卖弄似的把滑落到眼前，让眼睑下青黑更明显的头发拨到耳后："休息够了吗？让他们送你回去吧。"他挥了挥右手，示意自己好得很。"刚才有个医生给我换了药，所以别担心了。"

"那些药……？"托里斯试探地问，菲利克斯耸耸肩："噢，用完了。"

托里斯一时不知应该说什么，菲利克斯看起来理所当然，那本来就是他的东西，只要他愿意，就算把药液洒着玩儿都没人有资格阻止——更别说菲利克斯也迫切的需要药物。他定定地盯着菲利克斯，对方转了个圈儿，重新坐回办公桌前，受了伤的手把玩着长杆笔："你快回去吧……这里也不是你该待着的地方呀。"没等托里斯作声，候在一旁的beta随从们已经簇拥着他往外走。越过窗子，托里斯看见外面停着一辆马车。

菲利克斯抬起头，直到看见托里斯被塞进马车。他这才低下头，让注意力集中在眼前的文件上，上面记录着某守卫观察到有个身形长相和琼斯相似的人在几天前就出了城。他沉吟一会儿，把这张纸放在待处理的文件最下层，想了想又艰难地移到最上面。阿尔弗雷德。他在脑海中检索所有和这个大男孩有关的信息：他会去哪儿了呢？会有谁和他有关系呢？他的亲兄弟威廉姆斯，他的表兄弟柯克兰，他的亲姐妹艾米丽，还有那位……

他突然不敢再往下想。近一月之前被忽略的线索突然蹦跳着彰显存在感，直到菲利克斯把它捡起，嚼碎了吸吮其中的蕴含的深意。这是苦涩又艰难的，仅仅接触到一点真相的皮毛后，菲利克斯才发现那是一只狮子，极有可能把自己吞吃入腹。

"菲利克斯。"路德维希的声音放走了那只狮子。菲利克斯抬起头，路德维希站在门口。他随意招了招手："你的未婚妻回去了？如果没有，替我向他问个好，抱歉不能亲去探望：本大人还有这——么多活儿要干。"

"他已经回去了。"路德维希走近，示意身旁的女人将又一沓文件堆上办公桌。"今晚的搜查还继续进行吗？"

"还来啊？"菲利克斯近乎哀嚎出声，他做了个深呼吸，让自己平复下来："不是我说你，路德维希，区区一个阿尔弗雷德有什么好抓的？本大人昨晚没睡觉就是因为那小子！还有这一大堆该死的文件——有一半都是关于琼斯到底去了哪儿死没死的资料！上帝啊，我不用看都知道你送过来的这堆东西还和阿尔弗雷德有关！"

"冷静点。"路德维希挥了挥手。"我一直认为抓住琼斯是必要的。如果你不想忙这件事，可以让我来做。"

"好，你来。"菲利克斯鼓着腮帮子，强忍住给路德维希两个大白眼的冲动。"但这只是你的猜想，本大人早就说过，我不认为琼斯参与了这次革命。"

"但这只是你的直觉。"路德维希敲了敲桌子，略微眯起眼睛。菲利克斯凑近一点，直直地看进那双蓝眼睛。反驳的话在他嘴里绕了个圈儿，却还是没说出来，只好随便揪了几个词儿搪塞："本大人的直觉一向很准！"

"行了，今晚我来，你脸色不太好，注意休息。"路德维希起身，菲利克斯伸了个懒腰："行，你去忙吧——噢，话说你的副官，应该叫瓦修什么的……他去哪儿了？本大人还想让他来帮点小忙……路德维希？""瓦修有事，我让他先回去了。"路德维希顿了顿，回头看了菲利克斯一眼——对方依旧是满不在乎的笑容。

直到门被紧紧关上，菲利克斯才收起笑容。显而易见，瓦修被路德维希安排去做了什么事儿——一件要瞒着自己的事儿。他搓了搓染上墨迹的指尖，思考自己有哪儿会被路德维希做点文章——士兵们不是去站岗，就是已经回来了，摄政王要的文件早已派人送上去，路德维希也无法再干涉呢，托里斯也已经动身启程……托里斯。

不好的念头猛地窜进大脑，他仔细回忆一遍路德维希谈及琼斯时的申请，以及昨晚托里斯被带回来时路德维希堪称波澜不惊的表现。理智和直觉同时拉响警报——他的目标是托里斯。

来不及拿上帽子，菲利克斯以最快的速度冲出门，门口等候的随从吓得一个激灵。他回头看了随从一眼："备马。"

像是有根弦触动了早已失去知觉的木雕，彼得又醒了。这次他反而感到一片清明，疼痛的腿好像消失了，又像整个人轻飘飘地睡在云端。脑子不再昏昏沉沉，只剩下对托里斯的信任以及一片安心。他还没法解释这种感觉，但他从未如此确信过，一切都在好起来。

"彼得？"伴随着开门声是熟悉的声音。托里斯回来了，他终于回来了。彼得几乎要开心地跳起来——几乎，他依旧无法挪动一毫。

他只能睁开眼睛，给托里斯一个大大的笑容，告诉他自己还活着。

"天啊，感谢上帝！"托里斯冲过来，揉了揉孩子的额头。他的声音因为激动而颤抖："彼得，你很快就会好起来的……有位好心的茨温利先生提供了药品。愿上帝保佑您！"

"这是我应该做的。如果没有其他事，我先行离开了。"一个陌生男人的声音从他身后传来，托里斯忙不迭转头答应。彼得试着挪了挪脑袋，看见一个人影在门口闪过。

瓦修拿上帽子，避开身边女仆好奇的目光。一段时间前，他带着药品抢在托里斯到达前赶到庄园门口，以一名关心孩子的副官的身份向托里斯提供药物，并且请求这位急切的艺术品让他跟着看看可怜的孩子。现在他要连夜赶回去，向贝什米特长官报告卢卡谢维奇藏起来的只不过是个生命垂危的小孩。

那位好心的茨温利先生这就离开了吗。彼得想着，对托里斯眨了眨眼睛："真高兴你回来了。"

"是的……抱歉我晚了。"托里斯慢慢掀开盖在孩子身上的被子。他是如此庆幸自己及时赶回来，在庄园门口遇见了那位好心的副官，以及还在坚持的彼得——要知道在回来的路上，他不止一次担忧彼得孱弱的身体经受不起病痛的折磨。

"哈哈哈哈……托里斯真是太爱担心啦！"彼得抬起手——他惊奇的发现自己居然有了抬手的力气，但还是无法接触到托里斯被汗水沾湿黏在额前的头发。他等不及要把自己对托里斯的期待一股脑儿倒出来，说出口却变成了软绵绵的"我知道你肯定会回来的。"

"是的，是的。"托里斯打开一个个小盒子，检查其中的药品——有一两种他叫不出名字，但看成色都不便宜。他努力从浩如烟海的回忆中筛选应该给彼得用其中哪些，然而那些记忆和达莉亚的身影一样模糊，他伸手去抓，却只抓住一团灰烬。

"托里斯……你是'艺术品'吧？"彼得的声音从旁边传来。托里斯转过头，看见男孩直愣愣地瞪着天花板，然后扭过头看他。"我是，怎么了？"托里斯回答，彼得抿了抿嘴巴，没有再给他一句回答。他继续在药品和记忆中翻找，却莫名加快了动作。

天花板上的光虫不见了。彼得眨眨眼，没有光虫再跑出来打扰他。污渍好像也都消失了，原本昏暗的视野就像点了一千支蜡烛般明亮——不，不只一千支蜡烛，像太阳跑到了狭小的房间里，温暖明亮的光芒占满了整个世界，他所拥有的世界。即使闭上眼睛，光芒也没有削弱丝毫。

"天亮了。"他紧紧闭上眼睛。托里斯楞了一下，他不能确定自己听清了什么，只是徒劳地放下包裹，拆开彼得腿上的布条。孩子看起来没有痛觉，深吸一口气，打开双手，脸上是舒适的微笑——像是在欢迎什么。

"托里斯，女神在拥抱我。"

"托里斯……妈妈没有来。"


	9. 主人

菲利克斯靠在桌边，面前放着一杯酒，眼睛耷拉着像是随时都有可能睡着。但他毫无睡意，思维堪称活跃地发散，试图弥补之前缺失的思考环节。几个小时前，他几乎是本能地飞奔回来，路途中耗费掉的时间没能让他冷静，只有将他的焦急无限放大。这种情绪在他与瓦修擦肩而过时到达顶点。路德维希的副官从他住处的方向奔来，经过他前特地扬鞭催马——菲利克斯只感觉整个人猛地一坠，恐惧伸出爪，而他只能向前奔逃。

回到庄园后，菲利克斯立刻询问其他仆人，得到的答复是确实有一位茨温利先生跟着托里斯，但他没有待多久。菲利克斯松了口气后几乎想立刻把托里斯拽到面前询问。但他强忍着，用两杯酒的时间让自己冷静——他知道在几层楼板下，托里斯陪在被捡回来的孩子身边换药或哼唱摇篮曲……

不，也许出了差错。他揉乱了刚梳理整齐的长发，目光凝聚在杯中透明却被天空投下漆黑阴影的酒液上，房间里的烛光让那杯黑色看起来像是女神睫毛投下的阴影。托里斯的表现随着时间越来越难以捉摸，越来越不合他心意，需要他派人叫两次的情况从未出现。他才刚打发仆人去楼下喊第三次，不祥的推测已经在他脑海中成形，等待着验证的时刻。

"——老爷、罗利那提斯先生还是……唉。"

菲利克斯转过身，第三次被拒绝的男仆站在门口，额头上汗珠反着光："他连门都没开，嗨，您说是不是……" "带我过去。"菲利克斯深吸一口气，对男仆露出一个算得上温和的微笑

男仆耸耸肩，颇为无奈地转身，与自己的主人一起走下楼梯。拐过拐角的刹那，他偷偷瞥了一眼走在内侧的主人。菲利克斯嘴唇紧抿，看向前方的眼睛与身旁烛光颜色一致。烟雾飘在四周，待男仆眨眨眼睛想仔细去看时已经无影无踪。

菲利克斯没注意到仆人的视线。在最后一个转弯后，他示意男仆等在不远处，自己上前敲了敲隔开他和托里斯的门。几乎是同时，门内传来一声变调的吼叫："滚开！"

菲利克斯呆愣片刻。"托里斯，发生什么事了？"他刻意把声音放得柔和。"我说滚开！"门内安静了几秒，又是一声大喊。

"……那我进来了？"菲利克斯用上了疑问的语气，同时让男仆打开门——托里斯并没有上锁。对方用最快的速度，眉头紧蹙、凶狠的眼神让他想起骑士团中的雕像。"我没让你进来。"他的声音压得很低，像犬科动物发动进攻前喉咙里的咕噜声。

"怎么了？"菲利克斯抬眼看着托里斯，余光瞟到不远处毫无生气的孩子。他心一沉，抢在托里斯之前开口："我很遗憾。"

"你很遗憾？"托里斯从鼻腔发出一声轻笑，他一步步接近，菲利克斯毫不怀疑他会拎起自己的领子。"托里，我知道你很伤心。"他深吸一口气。"我也不希望这种事发生……"

"闭嘴！"回应他的是一声怒吼。"是你害死了他！"

菲利克斯深吸一口气，看向托里斯的眼珠向一旁转动些许，又重新将视线投在自己的艺术品身上。"你冷静些。"他抓住托里斯的袖子，试图让这个丧失理智的家伙清醒一些。但是托里斯马上甩开了他的手。他向前一步，再一次重复了他没道理的发言："这是你的错，菲利克斯……是你害死了他。"

菲利克斯摇摇头，即将出口的话被匆匆赶来的仆人打断："老爷，有一队骑士……""又怎么了？"菲利克斯回头瞪了他一眼，仆人缩了一下肩膀："他们在门外，说是带来了摄政王的命令……"

"……在这里等着。"菲利克斯转身离开。托里斯没有答话，上前几步蹲在床边。他握起孩子冰凉的小手，试图用掌心捂热带有水汽的指尖，在意识到温暖一具尸体纯属无用功时触电般甩开。那只小手摔在他眼前，孩子毫无反应——这大抵是他出生以来睡的最安稳的一次。

托里斯重新把彼得的手塞回被子。他觉得自己有些神经质，在回头看到眼神复杂的男仆时。所以他决定回到现实中：棺材，墓地，或许还需要一块小石碑。菲利克斯不可能提供经济支持，哪怕对这个从未体会过人间疾苦的年轻贵族来说微不足道。他握紧拳头，想打脑海中菲利克斯的脸，挥出拳头时那张脸却变成了自己的。

"托里斯。"菲利克斯的声音出现在他身后。托里斯转身，菲利克斯抬头盯着他的眼睛，张了张嘴却什么也没说。

"你想说什么？"

菲利克斯盯着他的眼睛："摄政王殿下下令，让我待在这里好好养伤，还排了一队骑士专门保护我。"

托里斯觉得自己没理解菲利克斯的意思，对方的音调提高了些："所以现在有一队骑士在我的庄园附近巡逻，我没办法离开这里，而且不知道斯捷潘那个老混蛋有没有让路德维希继续调查我。"

"管我什么……""你想推脱责任吗。"菲利克斯冷笑一声，看向一旁。"如果你没有半夜跑出去，就不会碰见那个omega丫头。如果你不去碰她，她就不会——那是什么，保护你吗？这件事肯定被报告给了路德维希，他起了疑心——天啊，动动你的坚果脑袋！你以为自己碰上了什么好心的救世主？瓦修·茨温利是路德维希的副官！他专程来送药，为了看看你是否窝藏了哪个造反的omega！"

棕发omega瞪大眼睛。菲利克斯却没给他反应的时间："别告诉我是你主动问路德维希是否有药品——给我刷马厩的傻瓜也比你聪明一千倍！"

"所以？"托里斯终于找到了插话的机会。"所以？！"菲利克斯几乎在怒吼。"所以贝什米特家的小破孩迫不及待去向英明神武的摄政王举报邀功了！然后我被软禁在这里，什么也做不了——瞧瞧你干的好事！"

"这都怪我？"托里斯再次火起，他伸出手，菲利克斯却先他一步上前，扯住了他的领子。"听着托里斯。如果斯捷潘动什么心思——我上断头台，你上绞刑架。"他压低声音。"勾结叛军……我和我父辈的荣光都将毁于一旦。"

托里斯张大嘴，一时找不到自己的声音，菲利克斯没有放过他："我说过不要出去，好好等我回来——你在冲出去时有哪怕一秒钟想起我说的话吗？托里斯，我允许你去找达莉亚，没有哪怕一次把你借给哪个alpha——但你在意过我吗？！"

托里斯找回了自己的思绪，他拽掉死死扯着自己领子的那只手，菲利克斯却换了一只手抓住他的领子："听着，就算你不在意我，想想雅金卡吧，到时候随便一个乞丐都可以嘲笑她！看在我的父亲对你父亲那么一点恩情，看在我没有圈住你的份上——对我放尊重点！"他放开托里斯，任凭对方楞在自己面前。

门口的男仆早已知趣地离开，他们面对面站着，空气几乎凝结——只有两个活人的呼吸带出些许气流，破开剑拔弩张的气氛。菲利克斯盯着托里斯的眼睛，对方盯着他的鼻尖。也许过了几分钟，托里斯再次开口："要不是您不收留他……"

"唉，托里，我该说你什么呢。"菲利克斯不再大叫。他揉了揉眉心，看向孩子的脸。"你知道这孩子是谁吗？"他不等托里斯犹豫，接着开口："柯克兰，我第一眼就认出了，这是柯克兰家的小孩……不，他不能姓柯克兰……"

托里斯屏住呼吸。他当然听说过柯克兰——贵族、骑士、商人、罪犯，这个姓氏同时代表荣誉和耻辱。熟悉的冰冷感包裹他的全身，而他在一瞬间认为这是他还未完全泯灭的，对菲利克斯和伍卡谢维奇家的忠诚和悔恨。他抬起头，菲利克斯依旧盯着彼得，抿着嘴唇不发一言。他想冲上去把胡搅蛮缠的金发青年从彼得身边拽开，另一种冲动却促使他跪在自己的主人面前请求宽恕——最终他什么也没做，只是静静等待自己的声音和理智一起回到身体中，用拙劣的话语打破面前的局面："……请您允许我出门一趟，我想找片墓地，还有口棺材……"

菲利克斯没有说话。他闭上眼睛——在那么一瞬间，托里斯觉得他罩在一口悲伤和其他复杂情绪铸成的钟里。然后钟被主人主动打破。"你可以试试还能不能出去……噢、去看看北边的仓库，兴许那儿还有副薄棺……"

托里斯飞也似的告退，他不想在菲利克斯身边多待哪怕一秒——他是那么怕自己被复杂的情绪淹没，仅是悲伤和愤怒就足够让他身心俱疲。太阳应该已经滚出地平线，他应该去安葬彼得，而不是把情绪和时间浪费在活人身上。

托里斯让车夫停下，自己下车站在路边，他劝车夫回去，那个沉默的中年人失去了以往的执拗，乖乖掉头走人——兴许是懒得再和他这个不听话的艺术品掺和在一起。

这样也好。托里斯看着他驾车离开，转身钻进路边的小路，从这里可以直接通到达莉亚的诊所门口。他想去找达莉亚，把彼得的故事告诉她，但又觉得不妥。

噢，彼得。他抓乱自己的头发。那口棺材应该是给其他更小一点的孩子准备的，刚好勉强能把彼得的小身子塞进去。他为彼得擦净手和脚，再随意拿了包旧衣服垫在孩子脖颈下，确保他在马车上颠簸时小脑袋不会乱滚。出门时他看见了门口站岗的骑士，他们拦下他，打着关心的旗号检查车厢，甚至扳开了棺材——不过好歹还是放行了，足够让他在中午之前赶到目的地，挖好坑，把棺材和孩子一起埋进土里。

——太多了。或许只有达莉亚才能接受他的絮絮叨叨或是一言不发。托里斯扯了扯棉布衬衫的领口，他特地拿了一件没有繁复花纹的衣服，只因为不想看到任何一点菲利克斯的痕迹。也不会有人注意到他，这条路比以前更加拥挤，叫卖水果蔬菜的小贩和裹着麻布头巾的主妇们鱼龙混杂，从小就擅长摸口袋打群架的孩子从他们中间游过。

他深深叹口气，躲开不知道从哪伸到他口袋边的小手，又撞到一个中年女人身上。道歉，然后快速穿过，左拐进旁边的小巷子。他为自己终于逃脱拥挤喘了口气，又有些感叹：只有在面对拥挤繁杂的现实时，他才能逃避自责：彼得和菲利克斯，虽然他实在不愿承认后者。繁杂的情绪包裹着他，毛线一般塞住他的耳朵，蒙住他的眼睛和鼻子。

——直到他嗅到危险的气味逼近，杂乱又具有侵略性的信息素。他脚步不停，同时留心仔细辨认。一、二、三……兴许不止五个。还有脚步声，听起来是从右边和后面逼近。左拐是一条没走过的路，他加快步子走进去，在发现死胡同前站着人时停下——男性alpha，身量年龄和他相当。

他侧过身子，用余光看后方，四个成年alpha正在快速逼近：两名男性个子都比他矮——八成是幼年营养不良导致。松懈的走路姿势，一看就没有受过专业训练，兴许体力也不佳。两名女性，皮肤上的晒斑彰显了她们的年龄，松弛但粗壮的腰身对他既是便利也是威胁：可以轻松躲过，但硬来会耗费大量体力。

他也无路可退。简单计算了一下几个对手可能会有的战斗力，他打算从两个身量较低的男alpha上下手。在死胡同前站着的男子向他奔来时，他往另外四人的方向奔跑，在即将撞到其中一个alpha男人时停下，双手按着对方脖颈用力扳向一旁。骨骼碎裂的声音惊醒了旁边另外三个alpha。被扭断颈椎的男人软软倒下，打开一个缺口。

托里斯侧过身子，想钻过去然后跑走，但另外两个女人的速度比他想象要快。她们抓住了他的手腕，扭动着，兴许是想把他捆起，或者折断。托里斯快速挣脱其中一人，在另一个女子没反应过来时双手反握住她手腕往前扭动。女人被冲力带得跪在地上，伴随着关节的响声发出凄厉的哀嚎。""

但托里斯没有注意到身后。向他奔来的男人趁着打斗耽搁的时间悄悄逼近，当他意识到时，已经被从身后猛地扑倒在地上。压在他身上的男人力气较大，托里斯用力挣扎，却在背上传来金属的凉意时被迫停下动作。是那四人中的另一名男子，他用匕首划破托里斯的上衣，在看到他脖颈上表明身份的项圈时和另外两名alpha一起发出猖狂的大笑。

托里斯浑身僵硬，他的衣物正在被剥去，三名alpha的粗言秽语钻进耳朵——他很清楚接下来会发生什么。他侧着脸，刚好与被他折断颈椎男人的尸体对视，对方涣散的瞳孔没能反映出任何情绪。


	10. 贵族

死亡不只是结束。

托里斯不知道这句话如何钻进自己的大脑，至少他之前从未听过，也几乎没经历过危及生命的场合。匕首抵在后心，alpha在扯他的裤带，他的四肢被紧紧按在地上。他们马上就会嗅出他还没有被标记过，甚至没有经验，然后把自己肮脏的东西捅进来——直觉告诉他不应该绝望。

他也没有绝望的机会。惨叫声响起，在他背上的匕首猛地一动，画出一道浅浅的血痕。他看向一旁，是石头把匕首打掉在地上，按着他双腿的男alpha被赶来的人扯到一旁，另外两人受了惊，手上力气放松些许。托里斯努力挣扎，终于在两个按着他的人犹豫是否要上前帮忙时把双手扯出，就地一滚借着惯性站起，和另外两人拉开距离。

他握紧双拳架在身前，面前是两个alpha男性，他们身侧，一个不知从哪冒出来的男人和alpha女人扭打在一起。两个男人对视一眼，较高的一个转身跑向明显较为吃力的女人，个子唉的男人趁着托里斯犹豫的一刻捡起匕首。托里斯没有再犹豫，在男人对他挥动匕首的一刻猛地下蹲躲过袭击，侧身抓住对方手腕的同时从后面卡住他喉咙。直到男人倒在地上，托里斯从他手里扳出匕首，他往后看，救了他的男人还在应付那对男女的缠斗。

托里斯将匕首扔到远处，冲过去拉开高个男子。对方立刻反应过来，伸手去抓托里斯。看来这不好对付。托里斯皱眉，对方试探性挥出一拳，托里斯侧身躲开，但更强的一拳藏在后面，即使托里斯反应更快，也擦到了他的颧骨。——还好这家伙没戴铁片。托里斯想着，四指并起袭击他的颈部。这次男人没能躲开，被托里斯抓住肩膀摔在地上，抽了几下后只有呻吟的份儿。

托里斯抬起头，那名女子满脸是血地倒下。救了他的男人随意在衣摆上擦了擦血迹——那是个健壮的男人，短发藏在帽子下，留着整齐的八字胡。"不用谢，托里斯。"他对托里斯招招手，声音年轻又熟悉。

"先生，您认识我……？"托里斯凑近一些，对方眨眨眼——"阿尔弗雷德！"托里斯惊呼。

"看来英雄的装扮很成功！"阿尔弗雷德拨弄了一下假胡子。"来吧，可怜的伙计，先让我们去个没人打扰的地方——你没受伤吧？"

"很高兴能再见到你……噢，我是说，那伤太小了。"托里斯任由他搭上自己的肩膀，带着自己穿过小巷子，来到路口旁一条隐蔽的小路里。"阿尔弗，这段时间……你还好吗？"他看向阿尔弗雷德，对方打个哈哈，捏紧了他的手："没被人偷袭，好极啦！"

托里斯放弃了继续问的打算。阿尔弗雷德倒是打开了话匣子，兴奋地讲个不停。"你还不知道吧托里斯，现在omega最好不要出来，太危险了，到处都有人在查，碰到可疑的就推进监狱——不过你只需要让他们看看项圈就行，真不知是好是坏。"他脱下外套给托里斯披上，托里斯躲开他的视线，默默将外套系到最紧。

"行了，你没事了。"阿尔弗雷德拍拍他的肩膀。"伊万就在那，我的雇主。哈，你别紧张，他是个好人，英雄跑出家门后差点穷死，还好在他那儿找了份保镖的差事，薪水还挺高。唉，这种人就是爱玩神秘，到现在也不知道他是哪儿的财主——嗨！伊万！"

托里斯抬头，一名男子向他们走来——他觉得自己可能在哪儿见过他。阿尔弗雷德啪地一下站得笔直。"阿尔弗雷德，我付钱不是为了跟着你乱跑。"伊万瞟了阿尔弗雷德一眼，对方嘻笑着抓起托里斯的手："说什么嘛，英雄去救人了——这位是伍卡谢维奇的艺术品。"

"噢，您好。"伊万看向托里斯，拉起他的手亲吻。他的声音和嘴唇一样柔软。托里斯想，然后微笑着回礼。

"我认识您的主人，看起来他对您很放心。"伊万对托里斯微笑，后者显得有些尴尬。"但现在一个人跑出来还是太危险了吧？阿尔弗雷德，去找辆马车，总不能让一个omega徒步回去见主人。"

"非常感谢您的帮助，但我只需要一匹马。"托里斯拽住转身欲走的阿尔弗雷德，对方瞟了他一眼，对伊万招招手："放心吧，托里斯身手可好了。"

"你自己决定。"伊万回答。托里斯感觉一道目光从他的脖颈划过，像是利剑在他的脖子上刻上伍卡谢维奇的姓氏。他暂时还不愿想起菲利克斯，于是偏头看着墙壁，将伊万撇在脑后。现在回去还不算迟，有时间好好收拾下心情和衣物，然后休息一段时间，确保能有饱满的精神应对接下来的日子。

"托里斯，这是英雄的马。"阿尔弗雷德很快回来，牵着一匹棕马。托里斯对伊万行礼，准备上马时抓住阿尔弗雷德的袖子。"我怎么把马还给你？"他低声问。

"哈哈哈，去城西的黑屋顶酒馆。为了表示你的感谢，记得请英雄吃面包配双份干酪。"阿尔弗雷德亲了亲他的面颊，推搡着催他上马。"伊万，英雄没有马了，考虑一下该怎么优待你的伙计？" 他看着对方消失在路的尽头，然后转身面对伊万，像和妈妈讨零花钱的孩子。

"为什么你总是把算盘打的这么精？"伊万笑着摇摇头，掏出几个银币递给他："去吧，租一匹马，剩下的足够付你的工钱。"

"哇！谢谢老板！"阿尔弗雷德把钱收进口袋。"走吧，英雄先护送你回去，怎么着金贵的雇主大人都不能伤着。"

"你自己回去吧。"伊万拍拍他的肩膀，看向托里斯消失的方向。他像是在笑，又抢先一步堵住阿尔弗雷德多管闲事提问的机会："我突然想起有事，就不用你陪了。"

托里斯又应付了一次门口骑士们的盘问，那群疑神疑鬼的家伙大有点上手搜身的意思，只是碍于他身份特殊不敢上手。门口的侍卫让他去找菲利克斯，他走进书房，刚好看到菲利克斯叹着气把书扔到桌上。

"回来了？"菲利克斯没有掩饰的意思，他起身走向托里斯。"一切都办好了？行吧。噢，这件衣服是？"

"路上有歹徒抢劫，我的衣服破了，有个好心人帮了我。"托里斯把领口拢得更紧了些，他不敢奢望菲利克斯能相信他前言不搭后语的回答。但对方摇了摇头，没有质疑他是否说谎："那个好心人？你没受伤吧？谁给你的马？"

"没有……那匹马是一位先生给的。"托里斯咬咬牙，名字到了嘴边却怎么也想不起来。"他说认识您……"

"行吧，改天你得去感谢他，现在回房间去吧。"菲利克斯抬手，托里斯拖着腿走出房间，他得先找玛莎帮自己擦洗背上的伤口，只有这个女人什么都不会说出去。

菲利克斯重新坐下，任凭托里斯将自己关在门内——尘土，血，陌生alpha的信息素，托里斯隐瞒了太多。但他无法直接发问，好像在多年前他就失去了和托里斯坦诚相待的资格。他们的过去似乎荡然无存，他忽视托里斯，像忽视正在腐烂的葡萄。

算了，算了。他收拾思绪，逼自己将注意力集中在面前的小说上。太多事搅在他的脑子里发酵，似乎要酿出酒才罢休。只有故事能让他逃避片刻，除此之外寸步难行。

好像有什么在压抑中变质，刚开始是可以被忽略的一点骚动，然后是窃窃私语，最终转变成令人反感的喧嚣。菲利克斯烦躁地打开门，两个仆人从左右两边扑上来，险些撞到他："老爷！有位客人……"

"好好说话。"菲利克斯气不打一处来："谁教你们这么唐突。"

"我想他们只是有些紧张。"远处的声音吸引了菲利克斯的注意力，他抬起头，不敢相信自己的眼睛——但伊万确实正走向他，还张开双臂——菲利克斯宁愿认为这是他刻意模仿经书里的救世主。"伍卡谢维奇，好久不见。"

"……殿下？"菲利克斯找回自己的声音。"是我噢，别怪这两个可怜的家伙了——你不该行礼吗？"伊万歪了歪头，看着面前的家伙如梦初醒般换上笑容行礼，旁边的两个仆人也急忙屈膝弯腰——不得不说他的小小虚荣心在制造惊吓后得到了满足："好啦，这是你的书房？有点小，不过足够坐下两个人——让我们进去聊聊吧？"

"是……去拿点酒，告诉其他人不许打扰。"菲利克斯急忙叮嘱仆人，跟着伊万走进房间。对方霸占了他原本的座位，他搬了一张椅子在对面，还没等坐下就忍不住发问："您为什么要来这里……您怎么知道路？"

"唉，菲利克斯，我该怎么说你呢？"伊万叹了口气。"你怎么能允许自己的omega独自出门？别说他被人揍了一顿，就连我在回来的路上骑马跟在后面，他都完全没发觉。你未免太高估他的能力了。找个时间训他一顿，禁他的足，尽到你做主人的责任吧。"

"是、是。"菲利克斯拿起仆人送来的酒，抿了一口后却看见伊万喝干了一整杯，他也只好灌下一杯。"那您为什么要过来？就是为了这个？"

"当然不是。"伊万又给自己倒上一杯。"我只是觉得你受伤没那么严重，不需要一直休养——所以我让那群骑士回去啦。等基尔伯特回来，估计军中还有一堆事儿要麻烦你——可能我亲爱的长兄低估你的体力了吧！也别怪他好不好？"他给菲利克斯倒满酒，想起什么似的补充："不过听说你和我长兄还挺亲近……"

"谣言。"菲利克斯险些把酒喷出来。他努力咽下酒液，勉强扯起僵住的嘴角："您也知道，骑士团那群新人最喜欢八卦，是我管教不周。"

"唉，是该让长官们好好管教新人了。"伊万眯起眼睛，再次吞下一杯酒。"别这么拘束啊，我们都是朋友，就当是普通的喝酒聊天，不好吗？"

"……好。"菲利克斯在伊万看不到的地方皱眉，学着他的样子把酒灌进喉咙。

伊万并不认为菲利克斯会对他放下所有戒备，至少这几年都没出现过，但他实在需要菲利克斯的信任，至少几分钟。

所以他一杯又一杯斟上烈酒，直到菲利克斯脸颊通红，手一抖将杯子摔在地上——伊万贴心地将自己的杯子推过去，几乎是按着菲利克斯喝下。现在金发alpha趴在桌子上，手指有一下没一下戳着滴落的酒液，领巾早就因为燥热被扔到地上。

"我……本大人……"菲利克斯盯着手指。"他妈的……"

"你还记得什么是礼仪吗。"伊万忍不住补充。

"想要礼貌……你、你找托里斯去……"

"看来是在军中学坏了。"伊万半开玩笑地摇摇头。"菲利，或许只是因为你比托里斯多在军中待了几年……"

"哎，那小子之前可想进军队了，打杂也愿意——可惜啊，他等不到那天。"菲利克斯摇摇头，闭嘴后没多久又开始自言自语。"你说上帝他老人家是不是就爱唱反调啊……托里斯本来应该是个beta，但就是给他脖子后面安了个东西……"

"或许是把本来应该安到你脖子上的东西给他了。"伊万抿一口酒液。"几年前那个性别没分化就跑进军队的小孩是你吧？"

"还有基尔！为什么只说我！"菲利克斯从位置上弹起来，又软软趴回去。"明明他也没分化……但那群白痴直怀疑我，说我会分化成omega然后死在军队里……"

"他一看就会是个强壮的alpha。""那我呢？都觉得我只能是omega……托里斯就是alpha……"菲利克斯低低笑着。"看哪……一切都不一样，我是alpha。"

没等伊万开口，菲利克斯又打断他："这本来应该是正确的……但在那之后一切就都不对了。他们都走了，一个都没剩下……好像只有我是对的。他们说我们应该学习礼仪、管家、相夫教子——哈！一群白痴，只有我……"

"只有你？""难道不是吗？托里斯可是错的……错的离谱。他这辈子都得为这个错误买单，真是可怜！"菲利克斯几乎在大笑，伊万碰了碰他的手指，几乎是立刻被烫的收回手。"……但又怎么能怪他呢。明明都错了……也许都死了。"

"不……没有死。他们不会死。"菲利克斯的声音低下去，像几句梦呓，却刚好能让伊万听清楚。"大家都有事要做，都有自己的路要走——有些果子是酸的，有些是甜的。我吃不到，托里斯能摘到，然后全部给我……本来就……"

"菲利克斯？"伊万推了推对方的肩膀，菲利克斯闷哼一声，下意识躲开他。伊万凑近一些，俯下身子轻声发问："你知道是谁向摄政王殿下举报了你吗？"

"嗯……？"菲利克斯睁开眼睛，直直对上面前的紫色眼珠。"我……"他张开嘴，又摇了摇头。"我不知道。"


	11. 背弃

酒，透明的液体，谷物和时间的孩子，从心理和生理上打败人们。

这是托里斯抱起菲利克斯时的想法。客人早已离开，主人放肆地趴在桌上，任由自己在氧气被酒液挤走的房间内昏睡。仆人们很显然不敢对老爷作出失礼的举动，所以硬是把托里斯从房间里拽出来帮忙。托里斯尝试了几次，觉得抱起这个醉鬼都要比扶起他现实些。

身高和体型的限制，菲利克斯不算太重，但依旧比抱着彼得艰难很多——噢，彼得。一想到那个可怜的孩子，他险些把菲利克斯扔出去。享福的人在人间享受，受苦的孩子提前去天堂享乐。他刚好处在两者之间，上不通下不达。

菲利克斯小声哼了一下，似乎在说什么，托里斯直视主人薄眼皮下颤动的眼球，想检视他是否要醒来：只有浓烈的酒味入侵鼻腔，唤醒他体内潜伏已久的野兽——alpha信息素增强了几倍，或许是醉酒造成的易感期提前。托里斯咽了咽口水。发情期的omega是alpha的珍馐，易感期的alpha则是omega的毒药。怀里的家伙霎时间变成一块烫手山芋，他加快脚步，希望能在信息素未影响自己前走到卧室，趁着菲利克斯还没醒把他和他的信息素关在屋内。

很显然第二点失败了。菲利克斯像未睁眼的奶猫挽留母猫，抬起一只手搂住他的脖子，又准确无误凑到他颈边。"托里斯……"他小声唤着，嘴唇在项圈的边缘摩擦。

"……再坚持一下。"托里斯已经走到卧室门口，他浑身发热，只能相信菲利克斯的理智还足够坚持一分钟。对方足够给面子，呼吸急促像被扼住咽喉，但没有挣扎，唯一的反抗是背部接触到床垫时搂紧托里斯。托里斯不得不多花点力气把他的手从项圈上扯下来，再塞到薄被里。菲利克斯顺势缩进被子中，在托里斯看来甚至带着几分恐惧。他转过身，却迟迟没有走向门口——从未被标记的omega ，不完全属于主人的艺术品。叛乱，士兵，绞架，他的背隐隐作痛，阿尔弗雷德的衣服收在衣柜中，伊万嘲弄的眼神从喉咙钻进后颈，把他钉在耻辱柱上——也许他必须遵从长辈的命令，也得遵从自己的动物性。

菲利克斯的信息素还在增加，几乎把他压倒。还不迟，现在加速往前几步还能逃走，守住所谓的童贞，也是他身为omega最后的筹码，重新回到平庸的生活中。

——托里斯决定用最后的筹码换点什么。他转过身，让alpha的信息素把自己淹没。躲在被子里的家伙感受到他的信息素，躲避野兽一般把自己裹得更紧，在托里斯掀开被子时发出类似呜咽的声音。托里斯用手背试了试对方发烫的脸颊，确信如果逼太紧，被酒精和信息素折磨已久的alpha会把他踹翻。他小心翼翼地靠近，指尖抚过对方耳侧，脖颈，最终停在左胸，对方的心跳代替语言说明一切。

托里斯笑了："菲利克斯，这不是你想要的吗？"

他成功冲破另一只野兽的防御。菲利克斯死死抓住他的手腕，而他上前一步，将金发alpha囚禁在自己和床垫的狭小牢笼中，剥开两人的衬衣就像剥去残存的羞耻心。菲利克斯从床上弹起，手指和牙齿在他颈部划出几道红痕。他抬手解开项圈，动作经过无数次演习般熟练。

主动权重新到了alpha手里。菲利克斯急不可耐地把托里斯的脸按进床垫，用胸腹紧贴另一人同样光裸的背部。他用鼻尖磨蹭托里斯的后颈，准确无误地找到散发出谷物炙烤后信息素的腺体。亲吻、摩擦、舔舐，菲利克斯用门齿咬着他的后颈，对他几乎是一种折磨。托里斯偏过头，漂亮的项圈躺在床边，盘成主人姓氏的金丝注视着他们。或许这就是祖辈们希望后辈所做的，托里斯想。他的小腹抽搐，下身漫过一阵湿热，等待着主人用门齿刺入腺体，两人信息素混合，他的身体被打上属于伍卡谢维奇的烙印。这就是全部。他再一次告诉自己，闭上眼睛的同时抓紧床单。

没有信息素融合的狂喜和被征服后满足的叹息，只是单纯的疼痛，把托里斯从迷乱中扯出一部分。菲利克斯的犬齿深深钻入他的肩头，舔去渗出的血液时唾液带来些许刺痛，然后再次咬下。托里斯几乎要开始挣扎，他渴求的完全没被满足，只有重新被勾起的求生欲。他突然意识到自己身处绝境，老虎在悬崖上，鳄鱼在悬崖下，他死死抓着的树枝正在被老鼠啃噬，没有救援，没有生路。还好他能哄骗自己活在当下，尝一尝悬崖边甜美的蜂蜜。

身后人扯下他的裤子，膝盖紧贴着他的大腿内侧，那里像是燃起一团火。菲利克斯的手掌像一条鱼，从托里斯的腿根游走到后臀，诱使棕发omega抬起臀部，又狠狠抽打上去。托里斯闷哼一声，扭动腰部让臀肉触碰他腿间的隆起。

菲利克斯解开腰带，阴茎抵上托里斯的尾椎骨。他嗅到血和酒被糖混在一起，烤炉不断升温，接下来能吃到什么还是未知数，他只明白自己厌恶血液的腥味，但依旧会被吸引。"托里斯，托里斯……"他在艺术品的耳边呢喃，鼻尖摩擦卷发的触感带着难耐的微痒。托里斯把眼睛藏进床单，菲利克斯在他的臀缝间磨蹭，会阴被触碰的感觉让他怀疑自己的主人还没完全投入。

alpha在他晃神的瞬间戳开入口，就像天使的圣矛刺破恶魔的盾牌。托里斯在自己的颤栗中流泪，快速插入体内的东西并不是他马上能适应的尺寸，至少和他独自度过发情期时的手指不同。他转过头，想请求菲利克斯给他一些适应的时间，但被巨大生理快感占据的身体食髓知味般缠上，在菲利克斯慢慢抽出时摇晃臀部挽留。被泪水模糊的视线不足以揣测对方的表情，只有掐住胯部的手传达了主人的愉悦。或许这就是堕落的感觉，他在喘息的瞬间对自己说，随即又否决——他早已没有继续堕落的空间。

菲利克斯闭上眼睛，托里斯像宴会上堆起的点心，咬破后尽是甜美的汁水。对方的挣扎在某种意义上激起了他的征服欲，又转化为伤害的倾向。他泄愤一般用力挺入，托里斯在他身下发出与所有藏匿在巷子中的omega相同的欢叫。菲利克斯没来由地烦躁，再次在艺术品的臀部留下五个手指印，换来内壁的再一次痉挛。反抗的自主意识和项圈一起被托里斯丢弃，如果不是，那就是落在了七年前——他轻蔑并罪恶地庆幸托里斯只是被自己带入了假性发情期，否则他一定会摔死两人的孩子。

他的艺术品对此一无所知。初次尝试性爱的omega沉浸在高过承受限度的欢愉中。他的喉咙因为喘息和浪叫变得干涩，下身抵在床单上，随着身后alpha撞击的动作前后滑动，腺液洇出小块水痕。偶尔，当菲利克斯给予的快感让他感到害怕时，他会稍稍往前移动一些，又被主人按住后颈压在原处。他因被征服而欢愉，除了祈盼菲利克斯把他整个拆吃入腹外没有别的请求。

这不是菲利克斯的想法。他抽出自己，抓着托里斯的肩膀让他仰面躺下。托里斯在一瞬间露出了清醒又困惑的表情，双腿打开请求他继续。预想中的充实感没有出现，体内的东西缓慢又小心地戳着内壁。这点时间足以让托里斯的理智卷土重来。我做了什么。他问自己，几近麻木的大脑给不出答案，只有菲利克斯顶开生殖腔的动作打断思考。托里斯在生殖腔被冲开的瞬间攀上高潮，再次失去思考能力前只来得及绞紧体内顶撞的性器。"……天啊……"他听见自己变调的喊声，像小兽被老虎扭断颈椎前最后的尖啸。他的身体在痉挛，手臂和腿根的肌肉抽搐，又使不上一点力气。菲利克斯，菲利。他在心里默念金发alpha的名字，莫名有些背德的罪恶感。

他的主人没有停下，依旧在努力往深处挤，顶端一次次撞上宫颈。托里斯没有挣扎，他还沉浸在高潮带来的晕眩中，或者说高潮一直没有停止。他的大脑开始厌烦，内壁被磨蹭得几乎麻木，只希望菲利克斯早点结束，把精子都灌进来后用结堵住生殖腔。

菲利克斯咬上托里斯肩头，铁锈味再次充斥口腔。他抬起头直视托里斯失去焦距的双眼，又低头用脸颊磨蹭他的耳根。这个男人和每个想怀上他孩子的omega并无二致，越过极点时抽搐着大喊，抛弃人类头脑带来的所有理智——天知道他是多么不愿用那些侮辱性的词语形容自己儿时的玩伴，但托里斯看起来等着他承认并辱骂。他流泪不是因为羞耻，喊叫不是因为痛苦，只是因为天生动物性的那部分。菲利克斯也无从劝导，他们少得可怜的人性势均力敌，只有接受和逃避的区别。

他在成结的前一刻拔出，精液全部落在入口。托里斯终于从等待中解放，他放下疲劳到极点的双腿，喘息了好一会儿才反应过来生殖腔入口没有膨大的结，腿根倒是更加滑腻几分——他的alpha显然不愿让他多一些怀孕的风险，即使非发情期的omega怀孕率和beta相近，该说是关怀还是早已失去信任。他扭过头，菲利克斯背对着他侧躺，脊背起伏的弧度显示他还没疲劳到立刻睡着。

托里斯突然觉得自己应该安抚一下菲利克斯，或者借着性爱后的温存自我安慰饱受谴责的良心。所以他这么做了，掀起被子盖在alpha身上，再伸手从身后揽住他。菲利克斯颤了一下，似乎是想要躲开。托里斯以为是易感期带来的安全感不足，他加大力道，换来菲利克斯更用力的挣扎。金发alpha猛地翻身，在他的怀抱里扭动。"该死……放开我！"菲利克斯的声音近乎嘶哑，托里斯觉得自己像缠着羚羊的蟒蛇，但他只能把主人搂得更紧写。

"……我恨你！"菲利克斯几近绝望，他发软的手指推不开托里斯，乱蓬蓬的金发被眼泪黏在脸上，遮挡了视线中艺术品的脸。"……我恨透了你这幅样子，别这样……停下！给我放开！"

托里斯几乎没见过菲利克斯歇斯底里的样子。他任由对方把悲伤、愤怒和其他所有情绪的混合溅到自己身上。不需要问是怎么回事，也说不出口，安抚的话与在嘴边变成叹息和无意识的呓语，他把金发男人的额头按在颈窝，和对方一样偏执，任凭自己的肩胛骨留下几道抓痕。

抱歉、抱歉。他在自己的主人耳边低语。为了这所有的一切。

菲利克斯的低吼渐渐转变为啜泣，托里斯用手指理顺他额前的头发，打算放开时却被拥住。"这是你想要的……"怀中人小声道，指甲嵌进托里斯手臂的肌肉。"托里……就这样吗？"

"不会有事的。"托里斯亲吻菲利克斯的额头，他不认为这只是自欺欺人。


End file.
